


Nur ein "winziges" Problem

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die großen Fragen: Was treibt einen Fanfiction-Autor an? Woher nimmt er seine Ideen? Warum steckt er so viel Energie in seine Geschichten, wo er doch außer Feedback nichts dafür bekommt... Lest HIER die Antworten und staunt. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wie es zu "My darling Pet" kam

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story bezieht sich auf diverse andere Geschichten, die ich zu etwa der gleichen Zeit geschrieben habe. Selbige Geschichten sind bzw. werden auch hier gepostet sein, damit ihr nachschmökern könnt, falls ihr das möchtet. Man muss sie nicht unbedingt gelesen haben (glaube ich), um sich über diese Geschichte amüsieren zu können. Aus (anfangs) einer Fortsetzungsgeschichte wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein eigenes Verse. Ich kann nichts dafür. Lasst die Zwangsjacken bitte stecken. Das is alles nur Spaß ;)

Eine Nacht wie jede andere. Stille herrschte im Haus, weil meine Familienmitglieder längst im Bett waren. Ich streckte mich und lehnte mich gemütlich in dem Sessel zurück, las noch einmal über die letzten zwei Absätze, die mein wirres Gehirn soeben produziert hatte und platzierte dann die Finger wieder auf der Tastatur, um weiter an dem Text zu arbeiten. Leise Musik drang aus den Lautsprechern und ich wandte mich wieder der Geschichte zu, bis …  
  
… Ja. Bis mich eine Bewegung zu meiner Linken aus der Versunkenheit riss. Irritiert warf ich einen gelangweilten Blick in die Richtung und erstarrte mitten im Tippen. Na toll. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
„Was willst du hier?“, maulte ich die zwergenhafte Erscheinung an, die sich gerade vor dem Bildschirm aufbaute und angestrengt auf den dortigen Text starrte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ach ja. Oz war ja kein Mann der vielen Worte. Noch besser. Ein schweighafter Wurzelgnom. Na wenigstens würde er mir dann weniger Probleme bereiten als die anderen.  
  
„Hättest du wohl die Güte, dich etwas zur Seite zu bewegen? Du stehst mir im Bild“, murrte ich und - oh welch Wunder - er gehorchte.  
  
„Was mach ich hier?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, log ich munter drauf los. Nein, er würde sicherlich nicht verstehen, wie er aus meinem Kopf auf den Tisch kam. Das hatte noch keiner von denen. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte ich diesen Vorgang selbst noch nicht so ganz verstanden. Er setzte sich auf meine Zigarettenschachtel und beobachtete interessiert, wie meine Finger wieder über die Tastatur wanderten. Ja, ich hatte beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren. Mit etwas Glück würde er wieder verschwinden, auch wenn ich das ernsthaft anzweifelte. Wenn sie sich erst einmal manifestiert hatten, war es bereits zu spät. Aber ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden.  
  
Seit dem Newsletter mit der Ankündigung, dass der Kleine der gewählte Charakter für den CAM auf BFF(*) war, waren meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Oz zurückgekehrt. Ich konnte Oz gut leiden, er war ein interessanter Charakter. Aber ich war schließlich auf Lindsey fixiert, also was zum Teufel sollte das gerade?  
  
Seufzend brach ich meine Bemühungen zu meiner Lindsey-Fanfiction zurückzukehren ab und drehte mich etwas in seine Richtung. „Kannst du da bitte mal runter gehen? Ich will eine rauchen.“  
  
„Das ist ungesund.“  
  
„Ja. Whatever.“ Ich fummelte dann eben an der Schachtel herum, während er noch drauf saß und fischte eine Zigarette heraus. „Ich geh jetzt in den Keller und genieße in aller Ruhe eine Zigarette. Wenn ich zurückkomme, bist du besser verschwunden!“, erklärte ich ihm mit drohendem Unterton. Ach, er zeigte sich ja so gar nicht beeindruckt. Na ja.  
  
Eine Zigarettenlänge später betrat ich das Büro wieder und tatsächlich hockte Oz nicht mehr auf der kleinen Schachtel. Ich atmete hörbar auf und setzte mich wieder. Weiter im Text.  
  
Als ich einen Blick auf den linken Monitor warf, weil ich etwas in meinen Notizen nachlesen wollte, erblickte ich jedoch etwas anderes, sehr bedenkliches. Da war ein Schuh hinter dem Monitor zu sehen.  
  
„Komm da raus.“ Ich seufzte. „Und wenn du mir wieder den Monitor ausstöpselst, garantiere ich für nichts mehr!“, setzte ich nach.  
Lindsey schlich um die Ecke und baute sich vor mir auf. Ich stutze. Anwalt Lindsey? Mein Blick flog zurück zum Hauptmonitor, auf dem ich weiter an Grab a hold geschrieben hatte und ganz klar passte Anwalt-Lindsey nicht in das Bild. Die Geschichte handelte von dem Cowboy und für gewöhnlich tauchte er auch als solcher hier auf. In Cowboyboots, Jeans und Hemd. Fehlte nur der Hut für das perfekte Bild. Mit dem Anwalt hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr beschäftigt.  
  
Ein Geräusch riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schob das Radio etwas beiseite. Da kauerte Oz und sah mich erschrocken an. Sofort schoss Mini-Lindsey-Anwalt um die Ecke und baute sich vor dem reichlich verschreckten Kerlchen auf. Mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen und wütendem Blick funkelte mich die lachhaft kleine Erscheinung an.  
  
„Ey, langsam könntest du echt aufhören, jeden Neuen hier so einzuschüchtern, dass er gar nichts mehr sagt!“, raunte er mich an.  
  
„Boah, bin ich Seelenklempner für euch Gnome, oder was?“, fauchte ich zurück. „Ich will ihn hier nicht haben, der soll zurückgehen, wo er herkommt!“ Daraufhin erhielt ich einen seltsamen Blick von … beiden.  
  
„Hm. Hast du mal ein Messer?“, fragte Lindsey frech.  
  
„Ein was?“  
  
„Messer. Der kommt wie wir alle aus deinem Kopf. Wenn er dahin zurück soll, müssen wir wohl etwas nachhelfen.“  
  
„Okay. Es reicht. Kümmer du dich doch um den Kleinen, wenn du unbedingt meinst. Aber lasst mich in Ruhe!“, maulte ich. Okay, es war spät am Abend. Definitiv war ich nicht mehr in Stimmung für eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem der Wurzelgnome. Besser ins Bett gehen und hoffen, dass morgen wieder alles beim Alten war.  
  
„Mach ich auch.“ Lindsey streckte sich etwas und hob sein winziges Näschen gen Himmel - na gut. Zimmerdecke. Ich beschloss erneut die „Ich-hör-dich-nicht-ich-seh-dich-nicht-du-bist-nicht-da“-Taktik zu versuchen und übte mich in erneutem Ignorieren.  
Dummerweise war der Anblick einfach zu putzig, wie Lindsey nun in die Knie ging und Oz mit freundlichem Blick musterte.  
  
„Hey, keine Angst. Niemand tut dir was. Wie heißt du?“ Richtig. Die beiden kannten sich ja nicht. Waren sich nie begegnet.  
  
„Oz“, gab er lau zurück.  
  
„Oz, huh? Komischer Name. Ich heiße Lindsey. Jetzt komm schon raus da.“ Er bemerkte Oz' vorsichtigen Blick in meine Richtung. „Ach!“ Mini-Lindsey machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die tut nur so böse. Eigentlich ist sie echt nett.“  
  
„Nett. Aha“, gab Oz lakonisch zurück. Lindsey streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Du willst da nicht wirklich bleiben. Die Große hält es nicht so genau mit dem Staubwischen. Komm lieber raus.“  
  
„Hey!“ Lindsey war gerade auf dem besten Weg, sich selbst von meiner Liste der Charaktere, mit denen ich gerne arbeitete zu katapultieren. Er grinste mich nur munter an und wandte sich dann wieder Oz zu. Letzten Endes ergriff dieser die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von Lindsey aus der Ecke helfen. Mein Gehirn ratterte längst. Es war wirklich putzig, wie sich Lin um den Neuen kümmerte. Das ließe sich doch … Nein! Rasch schob ich den Gedanken wieder beiseite. Er war gerade dabei, Oz den Staub vom Rücken zu klopfen - okay, vielleicht hatte Lindsey recht, was das Staubwischen anging - und wieder kreisten meine Gedanken. Zurück zu einer Idee, die so rasch Gestalt annahm, dass es fast schon erschreckend war.  
  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen öffnete ich ein neues Dokument. Und fing an zu tippen.  
Lindsey ließ von Oz ab und stapfte quer über die Tastatur, um sich zwischen meinen Händen aufzubauen und auf den Bildschirm zu starren.  
  
„Lin. Runter da. Du weißt, ich kann nicht tippen, wenn du mir die Buchstaben nimmst!“  
  
„'Tschuldigung.“ Er machte zwei Schritte zurück und stand auf dem Touch Pad meines Laptops, das ich schon vor Wochen aus eben diesem Grund deaktiviert hatte.  
  
„Wenn du dich jetzt noch ne Runde im Ducken übst, kann ich hier weitermachen.“ Er wandte sich um.  
  
„Über ihn? Kein schöner Anfang. Armer Kerl“, meinte er mit ernstem Gesicht.  
  
„Was?“ Na toll. Lindsey hatte es geschafft, Oz neugierig zu machen, der ihn gerade munter nachahmte und über meine Hände auf die Tastatur kletterte. Zusammenhanglose Buchstaben reihten sich an den Buchstabensalat, den kurz zuvor Lindsey verursacht hatte. Er starrte ebenso auf den Bildschirm und sah mich dann fragend an. „Muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Ach, die schreibt ne Geschichte über dich. Deshalb bist du hier.“ Lindsey grinste breit. „Das passiert uns allen mal.“  
  
„Cool.“ Ey, das war mal der erste, der nicht völlig geschockt den Hampelmann auf der Tastatur mimte. Gerade eben kletterte Oz steil nach oben, auf meiner Gunst-Liste.  
  
„Oz, ich seh nicht, was ich tippe, wenn du direkt vor dem Monitor hockst. Und ich kann nicht tippen, wenn du auf den Tasten stehst. Würde es dir was ausmachen …“  
  
„Klar.“ Er trat ebenfalls zurück, etwas zu weit, wodurch er vom Rand des Laptops rutschte. Ich war nicht schnell genug, aber immerhin erwischte Lindsey sein Shirt und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Vorsicht hier oben“, grinste er.  
  
„Was soll das werden?“, erkundigte sich Oz nach einer Weile und zwei Absätzen.  
  
„Nennt man Fanfiction“, murmelte ich.  
  
„Pass auf, das ist so …“, fing Lindsey zu erklären an. Okay. Der Kleine hatte definitiv schon zu viel Zeit mit mir verbracht. Er war mittlerweile ja so was von out of character … andererseits waren die Kerlchen ja nie dazu angelegt gewesen, als 10cm große Zwerge auf den Tischen der Fans herumzuhopsen, also so gesehen … waren sie in der Form meine Kreation? Okay, das ging jetzt eine Spur zu weit.  
  
„Cool! Ich darf auch mitspielen!“, entfuhr es Lindsey, als sein Name auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte.  
  
„Na, wenn du dich schon so aufdrängst?“, gab ich fast schon liebevoll zurück.  
  
„Boah, endlich mal Pause von Angel und …“ Er fingierte einen Hustkrampf. Ah ja. Wollte bei Oz wohl nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Aber das würde ihm nicht helfen.  
  
Bald darauf beschloss ich, endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Ich wies die beiden an, keinen Blödsinn zu machen und schaltete Laptop und Co ab.  
  
~*~  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig und entspannt, ich arbeitete munter an der Geschichte weiter und freute mich schon, wenn ich das blöde Teil endlich aus meinem Kopf hatte, bis … es Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Seufzend speicherte ich die Geschichte ab und verließ den Raum.  
  
Als ich wenig später zurück kam, sprang die Miniaturausgabe meines neuesten Quälgeistes gerade munter auf der Tastatur herum. Auf der Delete-Taste, um es genau zu sagen. Mit einem entsetzten „Hey!“ schnippte ich das Mini-Monster von der Tastatur und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war. Zu meiner Erleichterung hatte der Zwerg wohl noch keine Ahnung von den Wundern des Abspeicherns … oder einfach nicht dran gedacht. „Was sollte das?“, fuhr ich ihn wütend an, als ich den gesamten Abschnitt wieder auf den Bildschirm gezaubert hatte.  
  
Diesmal zeigte sich Oz leider gar nicht eingeschüchtert. „Was sollte das?“, erkundigte er sich mit fester Stimme und deutete auf den Text. „Ich finde es ja toll, dass du mich als wichtig genug erachtest, mir eine Geschichte zu widmen und ich mag Lindsey, aber ich würde mich doch nicht von ihm …“  
  
„Warum nicht?“, klang da die Stimme vom Zwergenanwalt hinter einem Stapel Bücher hervor. Okay. Ganz klar hatte er viel zu viel Zeit mit mir verbracht … oder mit Angel, wenn man es genau nahm. Ich machte mir schmunzelnd eine geistige Notiz, dass ich dringend wieder eine normale Geschichte über ihn zusammenreimen musste, ehe der Kleine noch anfing, im rosa Tütü herumzuhüpfen und allen männlichen Charakteren nachzustellen, die hier auftauchten. Obwohl der Gedanke meiner Meinung nach auch etwas für sich hatte … aber nein. Das war wirklich nicht gut.  
  
„Na, weil … weil ich Willow liebe?“, schlug Oz vor.  
  
„Willow ist lesbisch, da darfst du schwul sein“, meinte ich ohne Anzeichen von Erbarmen und tippte ungerührt weiter.  
Stille kehrte ein, obwohl es mich tierisch nervte, dass Oz wie ein angestochenes Tier neben meinem Laptop auf und ab lief. Ignoranz, war mein Zauberwort für die Stunde.  
  
Ich tippte gerade das Ende des vorletzten Kapitels, als Oz sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Wie jetzt? Erst lass ich mich poppen und dann bin ich weg? Was soll das denn jetzt werden? Hallo?“  
  
„Abwarten“, gab ich ruhig zurück und machte mich an das letzte Kapitel. Es war längst wieder Abend und ich fragte mich einmal mehr, wie es möglich war, dass dem Rest meiner Familie noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass ich hier munter Gespräche mit irgendwelchen Zwergen führte. Oz las fleißig mit und wibbelte angespannt auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Äußerst störend. Ständig diese Bewegung im Blickfeld!  
  
„Cool!“, kam erneut sein Kommentar.  
  
„Was denn?“ Mann, die Geschichte musste fertig werden und die beiden wieder verschwinden! Ganz, ganz schnell. Am Besten heute noch!  
  
„Hä?“  
  
„Lindsey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass du erschossen wirst, okay?“ Schmollmund. Wie immer wenn es um seinen Serientod ging.  
  
„Hey, ich find's gut. Ich darf dich retten“, grinste Oz munter.  
  
„Da, da, da!“, maulte Lindsey. „Besser du rettest mich. Bist mir was schuldig. Hab dich aus dem Schlamassel geholt.“  
  
„Ja, ja.“  
  
Ich versuchte weiterhin, die beiden zu ignorieren und schrieb den letzten Absatz fertig.  
  
„Süß. Man könnte echt meinen, ich hätte mich verknallt.“  
  
„Hast du auch. Warum sonst wärst du zurückgekommen?“ Der letzte Absatz war getippt und und lehnte mich erleichtert zurück.  
  
„Und weiter?“, erkundigte sich Oz interessiert. „Das kann noch lustig werden. Vertauschte Rollen.“  
  
„Pah!“  
  
„Nichts weiter.“ Ich senkte den Blick und sah das seltsame Paar mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ende.“  
  
„Was? Nein!“ Na, wenigstens in dem Punkt schienen sie sich einig.  
  
„Doch. Das wollte ich schreiben, das wollte ich erreichen, ihr seid zusammen und Lindsey lebt. Finito. Dein Job hier ist erledigt, du kannst wieder verschwinden.“  
  
„Blödes Ende“, murrte Oz missmutig. Aber tatsächlich löste er sich in Luft auf. Und Anwalt Lindsey mit ihm. Erleichtert schloss ich das Dokument. Endlich war das Problem gelöst. Am nächsten Tag wollte ich das - für meine Verhältnisse - kurze Ding überarbeiten und dann war die Sache ausgestanden. Dachte ich.


	2. Oz will mehr ("Meditation" entsteht) & Das Auftauchen einer Gottheit

Oz war nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Lindsey und seine Spielkameraden hatten mich auch weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Doch eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass die Sache nicht so schmerzlos vorübergehen würde. Ich hätte skeptisch sein müssen, da ich viel beim renovieren geholfen und nur wenig Zeit in der Nähe meines PCs verbracht hatte. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass es nur daran lag, dass sich die Wurzelgnome so ruhig verhalten hatten. Doch der Mensch macht Fehler.   
  
Monatsmitte kam die Info, dass Illyria der nächste Charakter beim CAM war und ich bemühte mich ernsthaft, den Gedanken an sie und die vielen Möglichkeiten gar nicht erst zuzulassen. Mit Erfolg. Allerdings war ja der laufende CAM noch nicht vorüber.   
  
Diesmal kündigte sich Oz nicht einmal an. Da war keine Bewegung, er stand plötzlich vor mir, auf der Tastatur und starrte mich an. Ich ignorierte ihn und ließ die Finger weiter über die Tastatur wandern, wodurch er regelrecht herumgeschubst wurde. Zwar musste ich laufend Buchstaben löschen, die er durch sein unbedachtes Herumgehopse in den Text warf, aber das war das kleinere Übel, wie ich wusste. Da ich ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, ließ sich Oz plötzlich auf die Tastatur fallen und machte sich dort breit. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt, um möglichst viele Tasten abzudecken.   
  
„Okay. Du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit. Was willst du?“   
  
„Eine Geschichte.“   
  
„Du hast eine. Gib Ruhe.“  
  
„Das zählt nicht. Das wolltest du schreiben, ich musste nur mitspielen.“  
  
„Aha. Und?“  
  
„Ich will eine Geschichte haben.“, erklärte er erneut und rappelte sich hoch. Weitere Buchstaben erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Und jetzt hockte er auch noch auf den Tasten H und J, die daraufhin auf Dauerbetrieb stellten. Der Bildschirm füllte sich zügig mit diesen beiden Buchstaben.  
  
„Vergiss es. Ich schreibe, ihr lauft nur mit. So ist das nun mal. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mir von euch sagen lassen müsste, was ich schreiben darf und was nicht. Und jetzt geh da bitte weg.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Himmel! Was willst du von mir? Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach schreiben?“ Er zuckte die Schultern. War ja klar.   
  
„Was normales.“  
  
„Und was wäre deiner Meinung nach normal?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung? Irgendwas mit Willow. Ich liebe sie nämlich wirklich.“  
  
„Ich zerstöre nur ungern Illusionen, aber du und Willow? Vergangenheit. Okay? Sie hat ne Freundin.“ Oz blickte mich mit großen, runden Augen an, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch feucht glänzten. Okay, war gemein von mir, aber diese Miniaturzwerge vertrugen auch nicht wirklich viel. Die waren ja ständig am nölen und meckern und zetern. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrem hitzigen Temperament und der Tatsache, dass sie definitiv näher am Wasser gebaut waren, als die Originale.  
  
Natürlich bekam ich Mitleid. Vielleicht schniefte er auch nur deswegen so hörbar. Vermutlich hatten ihm die anderen gesagt, wie man mich zu Dingen bringen konnte, die ich eigentlich nicht tun wollte. Bestens. Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben!  
  
Vorsichtig pflückte ich das kleine Nervenbündel von der Tastatur und stellte ihn neben mich auf den Tisch.  
  
„Okay, Oz. Gewonnen. Ich schreib dir noch was Nettes. Aber dann hörst du endlich auf, mich zu piesacken, abgemacht?“ Er nickte eifrig. „Lass mich nachdenken.“ Ich sah ihn nachdenklich an. Oz hockte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Tisch und sah erwartungsvoll zu mir auf. Da hatte ich auch schon eine Idee. „Na gut. Pass auf und sag mir, was du davon hältst: Du bist doch ne Weile verschwunden, ja?“, er nickte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich darüber was schreibe? Dann ist die Beziehung mit Willow noch nicht ganz vorbei, und ich hätte auch schon eine Grundidee …“  
  
„Okay. Klingt gut.“ Beruhigt über seine Zustimmung öffnete ich ein neues Dokument und fing an zu tippen.   
  
Rund zwei Stunden später war die Sache für mich ausgestanden und die kurze Geschichte fertig. Oz hatte fleißig mitgelesen und nickte langsam, als ich mich zurücklehnte und auf sein Urteil wartete.   
  
„Gefällt mir.“  
  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wenn ich dich jetzt bitten dürfte, zu verschwinden? Ich mag dich ja wirklich, aber ich habe echt noch ein paar andere Projekte, die ich irgendwann fertig stellen möchte.   
  
„Na gut.“ Oz erhob sich. „War nett hier. Bis dann.“ Doch er verschwand nicht. „Ey, wer is denn das?“, erkundigte er sich und wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Rand des Tisches. Ich wandte mich um und erstarrte - wieder einmal.   
  
„Illyria? Was willst du denn hier?“  
  
„Das ist inakzeptabel“, erklärte sie sofort und natürlich hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, was genau sie inakzeptabel fand. Also am Besten wohl nachfragen … oder lieber ignorieren? Nicht, dass das je geholfen hätte, aber ich konnte mich noch nicht noch auf einen zweiten nervigen Charakter einlassen, der womöglich auch noch sein Recht auf Geschichten fordern würde.   
  
Freundlicherweise nahm mir Illyria die Entscheidung ab. Sie sprang mit einem geschickten Satz über den Kabelsalat meines Headsets hinweg und stolzierte näher. Sie ging an Oz vorbei, ihn völlig ignorierend, und baute sich vor mir auf.   
  
„Ich bin eine Gottheit. Wenn es jemand verdient, dass Geschichten über seine Person geschrieben werden, dann bin das wohl ich.“  
  
„Äh …“  
  
„Ich verlange, dass du etwas über mich schreibst!“  
  
„Äh …“ Mein Blick wanderte nervös zur Uhr hin. Ich keuchte, als mir klar wurde, dass es bereits kurz vor 12 war. Hatten sich meine Schwester und meine Mutter bei mir verabschiedet und mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht, ehe sie verschwunden waren? Hatte ich überhaupt darauf reagiert? War es wirklich schon so verdammt spät?? Ich war müde, ich wollte schlafen aber irgendwie hatte ich so das Gefühl, dass mich Illyria nicht ohne Kampf aus dem Raum lassen würde. Klar, sie war nicht größer als die anderen, aber Angel war ja schließlich auch um einiges Stärker als die restlichen Wurzels und sicherlich hatte auch Illyria ihre Götterkräfte. Noch dazu hatte ich ja keine Ahnung, aus welcher Episode sie hier aufgetaucht war, es war also möglich, dass sie noch alle ihre Fähigkeiten hatte…. Keine lustige Vorstellung.  
  
„Was ist? Ich habe dir einen Befehl erteilt!“ Sie funkelte mich wütend an. Okay. 10cm oder nicht, sie machte mir in dem Moment wirklich Angst. Ich nickte schweigend und rief ein neues Dokument auf. Ihr Gebaren hatte ohnehin bereits einen netten Anreiz für eine Story gegeben.  
  
Tipp, tipp, tipp, tipp klang es durch den Raum und ich wurde voller Spannung von Oz und Illyria beobachtet. Keine 15 Minuten später speicherte ich das Dokument ab und schloss es.  
  
„Erledigt. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett“, meinte ich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Illyria schien auch tatsächlich zufrieden, denn sie war … verschwunden. Na wenigstens den Anstand hatte sie!   
  
„A-ah!“, meinte Oz plötzlich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.


	3. Oz will noch mehr ("Oz' Reise ins Innere Zentrum)... und Spike nervt auch

„Wie… a-ah!?“ Nervös fischte ich nach meinen Zigaretten und zog eine hervor. „Ah … ich geh rauchen“, erklärte ich rasch, schloss sämtliche offene Dokumente, damit mir der Kleine nicht wieder irgendwas löschen konnte und flüchtete mich aus dem Raum.

Rund zehn Minuten später kam ich zurück, lehnte mich an die Wand und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Oz auf der Tastatur herumhopste. Es war ein Bild für Götter. Ich wollte ja gar nicht wissen, wie er es geschafft hatte, ein neues Dokument zu öffnen. Er sprang gerade an den Rand der Tatstatur, stellte sich auf das Touch Pad – ich musste unbedingt mal testen, ob das Ding überhaupt noch funktionierte oder ob die dummen kleinen Zwerge es mir längst ruiniert hatten – und betrachtete die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Bildschirm. Er war so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er wohl noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ich zurück war. Leise schlich ich näher und las, was er geschrieben hatte.

Ich musste schmunzeln. Zahlreiche Buchstaben hatten sich eingeschlichen, wenn Oz beim Versuch von L nach A zu hüpfen, einen Zwischenstopp bei G gemacht hatte und dergleichen. Es war mühsam, dem Buchstabensalat die eigentliche Bedeutung abzugewinnen. Ich beugte mich etwas hinunter.

„Du gehst nicht weg, huh?“, meinte ich hinter seinem Rücken leise. Oz machte einen entsetzten Satz nach vorne und plumpste auf die Tastatur. Ich pflückte ihn wieder von den Tasten und nahm Platz. Oz hockte auf meiner flachen Hand und sah mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Guck nicht so. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Also? Was soll das werden?“

„Ich musste erst den Hintern hinhalten und dann betteln, bis ich eine wirklich eigene Story bekommen habe und sie taucht hier auf, sagt ‚schreib’ und du gehorchst. Das ist nicht fair.“

„Oz!“, meinte ich müde und fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Augen. „Es tut mir ja leid, wenn dich die erste Geschichte so geschockt hat, aber das kam mir halt einfach in den Sinn und dann schreib ich das auch … ich mag Slash nun mal.“ Ich zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Außerdem fand ich, dass ihr beiden einfach ein wirklich süßes Paar abgegeben habt … und es war mal was Neues.“

„Aha“, meinte Oz gelangweilt. „Und was anderes kannst du nicht, huh?“

„Hey, das ist nicht fair. Ich kann sehr wohl. Ich will nur nicht.“

„Beweis es mir doch!“, meinte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Herausforderung angenommen!“, erklärte ich fest und stöhnte innerlich. Hatte ich das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte ich soeben allen ernstes gesagt, ich würde ihm noch eine Geschichte schreiben? Verdammt. Ich musste echt ins Bett, bevor ich noch mehr Mist anstellte!

Aber gut. Zumindest einen Anfang brauchte ich noch. Ich holte tief Luft und setzte Oz auf dem Tisch ab. „Indien also, huh?“, erkundigte ich mich und blickte seine Zeilen an. „Man merkt, dass du nicht zum Schreiben gedacht bist.“ Ich löschte die wenigen Zeilen. Oz sah mir geschockt dabei zu.

„Hey, weißt du wie anstrengend es war, das zu schreiben?“, erboste er sich sofort.

„Kann es mir denken, aber so kann ich nicht anfangen. Das ist nicht mein Stil, verstehst du? Du bekommste ne absolute Straight-Story, aber du musst mich machen lassen“, bat ich fast schon liebevoll.

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, erklärte Oz ruhig und hockte sich diesmal auf die CD-Box, die vor meinemlinken Bildschirm lag. Sehen konnte er von dort aus sicherlich nicht viel, also schob ich das Dokument auf den linken Bildschirm und tippte weiter.

„Kannst du bisschen nach rechts rutschen, damit ich den Bildschirm sehe?“, bat ich freundlich und Oz nickte bereitwillig. Er stand auf und schob unter einiger Anstrengung seinen Sitzplatz zur Seite, eher er sich wieder auf der Kiste niederließ und fleißig mitlas.

„Warum muss ich eigentlich immer leiden?“, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile und rieb sich mit geknicktem Gesichtsausdruck das Bein.

„Oz, es ist nur eine Geschichte. Außerdem muss es ja spannend sein, oder? Wer will denn was lesen, wo von vornherein klar ist, dass alles glatt läuft?“

„Hm“, murrte er nur. „Aber du hast nicht wirklich vor, mich als Tigerfutter enden zu lassen?“, erkundigte er sich geschockt, als ich die letzte Zeile des ersten Kapitels getippt hatte.

„Wäre etwas gemein und würde auch den Lesern nicht unbedingt gefallen. Also: Nein.“ Er schien nur mäßig beruhigt. „So. Und jetzt geh ich ins Bett, ganz egal, was du davon hältst. Es ist verdammt spät.“ Die Uhr zeigte nach zwei Uhr nachts an und Oz nickte schweigend. „Kommst eh noch gut weg. Red mal mit Lindsey, wenn du wissen willst, was Leiden wirklich bedeutet.“ Ich schloss sämtliche Dateien und fuhr den Computer herunter. „Gute Nacht, Oz.“

**Oh süßer Ruhe ungestörtes Sein, wie selten du mir doch Gesellschaft leistest… oder: die ungeschriebenen Geschichten (Abschluss der Oz-Problematik)**

Mittwoch, Donnerstag und Freitag vergingen ohne große Zwischenfälle. Freitag war ein reichlich Computer-freier Tag und das Wochenende verbrachte ich noch weniger Zeit mit Schreiben. Doch längst hatte sich herauskristallisiert, dass die Geschichte, zu der mich Oz überredet hatte, bei weitem länger werden würde, als ursprünglich angenommen und gehofft. Wieder einmal.

Ich schloss die Türe und öffnete das Kellerfenster. Während ich in den Nebenraum ging, um etwas Holz in den Ofen zu werfen, zündete ich mir bereits meine Zigarette an. Ich stand im Halbdunkel des Kellers und genoss die Ruhe. Als ich zum Aschenbecher ging, erschrak ich und machte einen kleinen Satz zurück.

„Spike!“, fuhr ich den Wichtel an, der es sich auf dem Rand des Aschenbechers mit einer Zigarette gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Was? Ich rauche nicht drüben beim Holz und nicht oben im Haus. Was hast du jetzt schon wieder für einen Grund zum motzen?“ Ahm… war ich wirklich so schlimm?

„Sorry. Du hast mich erschreckt, das ist alles.“

„Wollte ich nicht, aber trotzdem schön, dass es mir gelungen ist“, meinte er frech und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Minikippe.

„Okay, Spike. Was ist los? Du tauchst sonst so gut wie nie hier auf.“

„Mir ist langweilig.“ Ich seufzte ergeben.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich beschwerst. Noch vor zwei Wochen oder so hast du dich lautstark beschwert, dass es dir nicht passt, was ich in GAH mit dir vorhabe und jetzt meckerst du, weil ich dich nicht durch die Hölle jage?“

„Wer redet davon, dass ich durch die Hölle will? Ich will nur auch mal wieder ran.“ Er grinste dreckig.

„Ja, ja. Sobald ich wieder Zeit habe, für …“

„Nein! Ich will…“

„Ich weiß, was du willst, Spike und meine Antwort ist nein.“

„Warum?“

„Weil ich echt keine Zeit dafür habe.“

„Richtig unfair, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar“, erklärte er mit beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Warum denn das schon wieder?“ Ich drückte die Kippe aus und sah ihn fragend an. Spike sprang auf und winkte mich zu sich. Toll. Ich sollte ihn also mal wieder tragen. Dabei konnte er wie alle von diesen Wurzelzwergen doch eigentlich puff machen und war verschwunden. Und beim nächsten Puff konnte er auftauchen wo er wollte. Aber natürlich. Spike hatte ja ein Hünchen mit mir zu rupfen. Also ließ ich ihn auf meine Schulter klettern, wo er sich an meinen langen Haaren festhielt und machte mich auf den Weg nach oben.

„Weißt du, ich hab mich nie beschwert, wenn ich für den Kuschelbeißer den Hintern hinhalten musste …“

„Ja natürlich nicht. Du stehst ja drauf.“

„ … aber sogar Lindsey darf mal am längeren Hebel sitzen. **_Lindsey_**! Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, wie sich der anfangs angestellt hat, als du ihn und Angel zusammengeschrieben hast, oder? Und dann darf er Top sein? Ausgerechnet **_der_**?“ Der Ausdruck ‚schäumen vor Wut’ bekam bei Spike gerade eine fast wörtliche Bedeutung. Ich hatte wirklich bedenken, dass er gleich in die Luft gehen würde. Die waren doch alle so klein. Ich fürchtete jedes Mal, dass das hitzige Temperament zu viel für die winzigen Kerlchen war und es ein allerletztes mal Puff machen würde…

„Dabei bin ich viel besser dafür geeignet! Mir is ja egal, wen ich mal haben darf, aber ich will auch mal wieder bisschen Macht und wenn du dich grade an diesem Neuling festgebissen hast, okay, den nehm ich ja genauso aber …“

„Spike“, unterbrach ich ihn ruhig.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hab im Moment wirklich keine Zeit dafür“, erklärte ich sanft. „Das Monatsende rückt näher und ich habe noch nicht mal die aktuelle Geschichte fertig… ich kann mir nicht noch eine aufhalsen. Ich meine, ich würde wirklich gerne, aber ein Monat ist einfach nicht genug …“

Er starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie… nein?“

„Nein, wie in ‚ich schreibe nicht noch eine Geschichte, bevor die aktuelle nicht abgeschlossen ist’, klaro?“

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“

„Ja, Spike, habe ich. Aber es geht nicht, verstehst du? Es. Geht. Nicht.“ Ich seufzte und rupfte den reichlich enttäuschten Spike aus meinen Haaren. „Ist ja kein generelles nein. Okay? Ich meine, nur weil der Wettbewerb vorbei ist, heißt es ja nicht, dass ich nichts mehr schreiben werde.“ Spike schnaubte und kletterte von meiner Hand auf den Tisch, wo er sich hinter dem Bücherstapel verkroch. Okay. Jetzt schmollte er also. Wenigstens hatte ich wieder Ruhe.

Oder auch nicht, wie mir klar wurde, als nun auch noch Angel auftauchte. Er stolzierte hinter eben dem Bücherstapel hervor, hinter dem Spike noch kurz vorher verschwunden war.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht? Mein Junge sieht gar nicht glücklich aus.“ Oh Gott. Besitzergreifender Sire im Anmarsch.

„Ich hab ihm nur nicht sofort seinen Wunsch erfüllt.“

„Aber er hat Recht“

„Ey, wollt ihr mir heute alle in den Rücken fallen?“, nölte ich pampig zurück. „Wenn du jetzt auch noch ne Story mit Oz haben willst, dann …“

„Ah… Einspruch?!“, meinte Oz daraufhin sofort und Angel schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Mein ich gar nicht. Ist mir eh lieber, wenn Spike bleibt wie er ist und wo er ist. Unter meiner Fuchtel. Aber mir ist auch schon lange langweilig.“

„Okay, ich habe verstanden. Dann mach ich eben Oz-Pause …“

„Hey!“

„… und arbeite zur Abwechslung an Grab a hold. Einverstanden?“, überging ich Oz’ erneuten Einspruch kühl.

Spike tauchte wieder hinter dem Bücherstapel auf. „Nicht das, was ich wollte, aber besser als nichts. Okay.“

„Gute Idee. Wird Zeit, dass da mal was voran geht.“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht länger ignorieren wirst, dass auch Wesley, Charles und ich darin eine Rolle spielen.“ Bah! Illyria. Schon wieder!

„Ich ignoriere das nicht, ich baue auf. Ihr kommt schon wieder zum Zug, aber im Moment liegt der Fokus eben bei den dreien“, erklärte ich ruhig, längst der ständigen Erklärerei überdrüssig geworden. „Okay. Wo steckt Lindsey? Lin? Lin! Beweg deinen kleinen Hintern hierher. Es gibt Arbeit. Maaaaaan! Normal ist er doch der erste der springt, wenn ich die drei Buchstaben nur denke!“

Suchend sah ich mich im Raum um … und blieb bei einem kreidebleichen Lindsey hängen, der auf dem Fensterbrett auf dort gestapelten Blättern lag, wie Darth Vader schnaufte und die Hände über der Brust gefaltet hatte. Ich holte tief Luft und atmete ganz langsam aus, in Gedanken bis zehn zählend. „Okay, Linds … was soll das?“, erkundigte ich mich schließlich. „Keine Lust mehr auf GAH? Letztens warst du noch stockbegeistert, von der Entwicklung.“ Keine Reaktion. „Hallo? Amancham an Lindsey, hättest du wohl die Güte, mir zu antworten? Was hab ich denn angestellt?“

„Sch!“, kam es da von ihm zurück. Er öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit und blinzelte mich unter einem halb geschlossenen Augenlid an. „Ich liege im Koma.“ Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt, er schloss die Augen wieder und röchelte weiter.

Ich starrte den sturen, kleinen Gnom mit offenem Mund an. „Ah … Was?“

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Er liegt im Koma. Armes Pet.“ Jetzt marschierte auch noch Oz an, krabbelte auf das Fensterbrett und ging neben Lindsey in die Knie, ihm liebevoll die Schulter tätschelnd. Ich sank auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Und starrte das Bild an, das sich mir bot.

„Ah … okay … und warum?“

„Warum?“ Oz starrte mich an. „Warum?“, wiederholte er entsetzt. „Weil du ihn da rein geschrieben hast, wenn ich nicht irre?“

„Gut. Also, … ihr redet von der ersten Geschichte, right? Und ihr wollt mich wohl dazu bringen, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben? Oz, was wurde aus ‚Aber ich bin nicht schwul…’ oder was du gemeint hast? Plötzlich doch ganz wild darauf, oder wie? Was würde denn Willow davon halten?“

„Richtig. Schreibst du mir eine Willow-und-Oz-werden-miteinander-glücklich-Geschichte?“, erkundigte er sich mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, mach ich nicht! Und ich schreib auch das nicht. Ich mach die eine Geschichte fertig und gut ist. Dann will ich dich ernsthaft nie wieder hier sehen!“

„Weißt du, was mir gerade auffällt? Du hast mir noch nie eine Geschichte geschrieben, bei der ich mit ner Frau zusammen bin… wirke ich denn wirklich so schwul auf dich?“, erkundigte sich plötzlich Mini-Helfer-der-Hilflosen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Langsam wich ich zurück. Das war zu viel. Ganz klar fing ich gerade an, tatsächlich den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Leute, ihr haltet jetzt mal alle die Klappe, kapiert?“, schaltete sich da eine neue Stimme in die Debatte ein und ich wusste nun wirklich nicht mehr, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Wenn er jetzt auch noch anfangen würde, herumzumeckern, dann garantierte ich für nichts mehr.

„Was hast du denn zu melden?“, erkundigte sich Angel und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Was ein Durcheinander. Du hast dich selbst übertroffen!“ Nein. Benjamin wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch hier haben. Ben und Duane(*) auf einem Haufen… das konnte nur really bad news für mich bedeuten.

„Ich meine, ich freue mich ja wirklich, dass ihr uns hier Gesellschaft leistet, aber lasst uns mal realistisch bleiben, Leute“, fing Duane erneut an. „Die Frau hat nur 10 Finger, richtig? Wie schnell soll sie denn noch tippen? Ich finde ja, es ist erst mal wieder genug mit Angel und Buffy und bla und blubb. Zurück zu den richtigen Geschichten. Zurück zu uns.“

„Ah …“ Ich hob die Hand, um Duane anzudeuten, dass ich wirklich auch zu Wort kommen wollte, doch meine Bemühungen gingen unter, in dem Tumult, der daraufhin losbrach. Zwei Fronten standen sich gegenüber – und auf wundersame Weise war auch Lindsey wieder aus seinem Koma erwacht – und gifteten sich lauthals an.

Auch wenn es eigentlich witzig war, dass sich die Hälfte der Charaktere verblüffend ähnlich sahen – immerhin hatte ich bei der Erschaffung meiner Serien-Chars meine Lieblingsschauspieler als Darsteller gewählt – war mir so gar nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Mein Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte und ich hätte am liebsten geheult, während um mich herum noch immer ein halber Krieg tobte.

Und wieder einmal stellte sich mir die Frage: Wie um alles in der Welt war es möglich, dass meine Familie bis heute noch nichts von meinen Quälgeistern mitbekommen hatte?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das sollte eigentlich das Ende sein, aber ich wurde auf BFF bestürmt, doch weiterzuschreiben. Deshalb ging es dann doch weiter. 
> 
> (*)  
> Ben bzw. Benjamin = Ein Original Charakter aus einer "Virtuellen TV-Serie", die ich für eine Freundin geschrieben hatte. Als Vorlage diente CHristian Kane, ergo sehen er und Lindsey sich sehr ähnlich
> 
> Duane = Ebenfalls ein Charakter aus oben genannter "Serie", Darsteller in diesem Fall war Jensen Ackles.


	4. Mehr von der blauen Götting und ne eher unfreiwillige Ruhepause

Irgendwie schaffte ich es tatsächlich, die streitenden Parteien zu beruhigen … ah okay. Sie waren einfach irgendwann verschwunden. Und zwar alle! Es liegt wohl in der Natur des Menschen, mit nichts zufrieden zu sein. Ich bilde da sicherlich keine Ausnahme.

~*~

Manchmal geschehen Dinge, die einen Einfluss haben, den sie gar nicht haben sollten. Als langjährigen Heath Ledger Fan traf mich die Nachricht seines Todes überraschend und mit voller Wucht. Auch wenn es mir selbst unverständlich war, es schockte mich schwer und hinterließ bleibende Spuren. Scheinbar merkten das auch die Kleinen, denn sie tauchten nicht auf, um mich zu nerven. Und für zwei oder drei Tage war ich wirklich froh darüber.

~*~

Drei weitere Tage verstrichen und noch immer ließ sich keiner der Wurzelzwerge blicken, was in erster Linie im Hinblick auf Oz und die unfertige Geschichte nervig war. Klar. Man kann schreiben, ohne mit dem Charakter zu debattieren und vielleicht hätte ich froh sein sollen, schließlich hätte ich dann schreiben können was ich wollte, ohne einen nervigen Zwerg zwischen meinen Händen hocken zu haben, der sich immer gleich beschwert, dass dies und jenes nicht passt … aber es war vielmehr so, dass mir Oz und seine Unterstützung irgendwie abging. Vermutlich war ich es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, alleine zu schreiben.

Als nun das nächste Wochenende vorüber war und die Deadline für den CAM immer näher rückte, wurde ich doch nervös und tat etwas, was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte: ich suchte nach dem Kerl! Naja. Vielmehr versuchte ich, ihn wieder auf meinen Tisch zu beschwören, denn wie sollte man denn etwas suchen, was knapp 10cm groß war, eigentlich überall sein konnte und sich mit einem kurzen Puff von A nach B bewegen konnte, ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren?

Zu meinem Missfallen tauchte anstelle von Oz ausgerechnet Lindsey aus dem Nichts auf.

„Was gibt’s denn, Große?“ Ich starrte ihn verdattert an.

„Ah … erstens: liegst du nicht noch im Koma?“ Lindsey zog ein Schmoll-Gesichtchen das einfach zu putzig war um nicht zu grinsen. Dennoch schaffte ich es, meinen Satz zu beenden. „Und zweitens: Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Oz gerufen habe und nicht dich.“ Ein seltsames Grinsen zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht von Mini-Anwalt Lindsey ab.

„Sagen wir einfach … Oz ist grad … verhindert.“

Oh Gott. Wollte ich irgendwelche Details wissen? Nein, wollte ich ganz sicherlich nicht. Ich schüttelte auch rasch sämtliche Gedanken an einen an ein Miniatur-Bett gefesselten und unbekleideten Oz ab.

„Boah, bist du pervers!“, schallte da sogleich Lindseys Stimme in meinem Ohr. Er saß plötzlich auf meiner Schulter und brüllte voll hinein. Ich zupfte das nervige Etwas rasch wieder herunter und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Konnte das Biest meine Gedanken lesen? Es wurde wirklich immer schlimmer!

„Schrei mir nicht so ins Ohr. Soll ich taub werden oder was?“

„Er schläft“, beantwortete Lindsey stattdessen meine Frage nach Oz’ Verbleib.

„Toll. Sag ihm, dass er sich mal wieder blicken lassen soll, wenn er wach ist. Ich … äh… ihr schlaft?“ Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was Lindsey gerade gesagt hatte.

„Klar. Was dachtest du denn? Versuch mal zwei Wochen wach zu bleiben, dann reden wir über diese blöde Frage.“

„Schon, aber ich dachte … ich meine … ah … ich wusste nicht dass ihr … ey, wo seid ihr denn eigentlich, wenn ihr nicht hier auf meinem Tisch herumtanzt?“ Lindsey kletterte über das Coolerpad auf meinen Laptop und hockte sich … auf das Touch Pad. Das schien echt der Lieblingsplatz sämtlicher Wichtel zu sein! Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Leertaste ab und sah mich von unten herauf an. Hinter ihm hüpfte der Cursor munter herum, während das Word versuchte, all die Leerzeichen zu notieren, die der Gnom gerade produzierte.

„Geh mal von der Taste runter. Am Ende hängt sich noch mein Rechner auf.“

„Hm?“ Ich wies auf den Bildschirm und Lindsey drehte sich halb um, bis er endlich kapierte, was ich meinte, und von der Taste rutschte.

„Hast meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet.“

„Musst ja nicht alles wissen.“

„Ah. Doch, find ich schon. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wo ihr herkommt.“

„Hier und da“, erklärte er ausweichend. „Wir sind ziemlich normal, weißt du? Wir schlafen, wir trinken, wir essen, wir reden … und nicht nur mit dir.“

Oh, oh! Irgendetwas an der Art, wie Lindsey den letzten Teil sagte, ließ mir die Haare zu Berge stehen. Schmiedeten die Wurzels etwa einen Plot gegen mich? Der Gedanke war irgendwie äußerst erschreckend.

„Ah … und … was redet ihr so?“ Lindsey grinste, sagte jedoch nichts. „Okay. Schick mir Oz trotzdem mal vorbei. Bitte.“

„Hmmmm“, meinte Lindsey gedehnt. „Soll ich den Kleinen wirklich aus meiner Obhut lassen und in die Höhle des Löwen schicken?“

„Ah … hallo? Jetzt übertreib mal nicht so schamlos!“

„Übertreiben? Ich bin noch nett zu dir, wenn man bedenkt, was du mir schon alles angetan hast!“

„Ich? Wenn ich dich mal daran erinnern darf: ich bin diejenige, die dich wieder ins Leben gerufen hat! Und das mehrmals. War nicht meine Idee, dass du in der letzten Folge den Löffel abgibst.“ Und er schmollte schon wieder. Überempfindliches Mini-Monster. Austeilen ja, einstecken nein. Na bestens. Zu allem Überfluss beschloss Lindsey auch just in dem Moment, dass ein kurzes Puff-Verschwinden sehr angebracht war. Na schön. Ich versuchte dann eben seufzend wieder in die Geschichte zu finden.

Erfolglos, was mit Sicherheit daran lag, dass anstelle von Oz ausgerechnet Illyria auftauchte. Sie sagte nichts. Sie befahl nichts, sie saß einfach nur da, auf dem linken Monitor, ihre Beine verdeckten ein paar Buchstaben in den obersten Zeilen, und beobachtete mich. Vielleicht war genau das so störend an der ganzen Sache.

„Hey“, brach ich endlich das Schweigen und sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah mich unverwandt an. „Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?“ Ich wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Lindsey, der nichts anderes tat als reden und fordern oder Illyria, die eigentlich gar nichts sagte und wo ich das ungute Gefühl bekam, dass sie mich hypnotisieren wollte, anstatt mich einfach um etwas zu bitten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

„Warum bist du hier? Willst du irgendwas?“

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin. Es war nicht meine Wahl.“ Huh? Hatte ich sie gerufen? Nein, ich war hier doch bei Oz … oder nicht? Ah … nein. War ich nicht, wie mir klar wurde, als ich genauer nachdachte. Mein Gehirn hatte mal wieder Parallelarbeit geleistet und während ich eigentlich über Oz schrieb, irgendwo doch etwas über Illyria zusammen gesponnen.

„Magst du Gunn?“, erkundigte ich mich plötzlich bei ihr und fragte mich im gleichen Moment, warum ich sie das eigentlich fragte. Schließlich konnte es mir egal sein, wen sie mochte, wo ich doch diejenige war, die die Realität nach ihrem Belieben verbiegen konnte, in den Geschichten.

„Charles Gunn. Er ist … angenehm.“ Das war wohl Illyrias Art einer Zustimmung. Ich lächelte und rief ein neues Dokument auf. Bei Oz’ Reise kam ich ohnehin nicht vorwärts. Nachdem ich eine andere Playlist im iTunes aufgerufen hatte, fing ich an zu tippen. Illyria schien es rein gar nicht zu interessieren.

Über Anfang und Ende war ich mir noch nicht sicher, nur dass ich Illy und Gunn ein bisschen Tränendrüsen-Material labern lassen wollte, das war sicher. Also tippte ich einen kurzen Reminder zur Einführung und dann das was mir im Kopf herumgespukt war. Ich hatte die Konversation noch nicht fertig getippt, da war Illyria auf einmal wieder verschwunden und stattdessen saß Oz auf meiner Zigarettenschachtel und streckte sich gähnend.

„Lin meinte, du brauchst mich?“ Fragend blickte er zu mir hoch.

„Oz! Gott sei dank. Ah ich meine … scheiß drauf. Ja, ich brauche dich. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, huh? Erst nervst du mir noch ne Geschichte aus den Fingern und dann haust du ab und lässt dich hier nicht mehr blicken und ich kann sehen was ich daraus mache oder wie?“, blaffte ich ihn an, was mir eigentlich gleich wieder leid tat. Er starrte mich auch reichlich geschockt und verdutzt an und ich knibbelte an meiner Unterlippe herum.

„Sorry. Ich wollte nicht …“ Ich seufzte und nahm die Brille ab, fuhr mir über die Augen. Irgendwie hatte ich Kopfschmerzen.

„Tut mir leid. Wollt ich nicht“, meinte er ruhig. „Hatte nur das Gefühl, dass du mich eh nicht brauchst.“ Irgendwie klang der Kleine ganz schön verletzt und ich musste wirklich den Impuls unterdrücken, ihm liebevoll das winzige Köpfchen zu tätscheln. Mit einem sanften Lächeln stupste ich die Schachtel an, so dass Oz leicht ins Wanken geriet und sich festhalten musste.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht“, erklärte ich schließlich. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Gedanken? Klar brauch ich dich.“ Er blickte zu mir auf, mit großen Augen, lächelte schief.

„Hängst grade, huh?“ Wahrheitsgemäß rang ich mich zu einem Nicken durch. Er stand auf und kletterte auf meinen Handrücken. „Dann zeig mal, was du hast.“ Irgendwie fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen.

~*~

Während wir weiterarbeiteten, wurden wir beobachtet. Ich merkte das sehr deutlich, entschloss mich aber, Lindsey zu ignorieren. Wenn er unbedingt den Beschützer spielen wollte, sollte er das doch machen. Kümmerte mich ja nun wirklich nicht, was die beiden in ihrer Freizeit anstellten.

Mit Oz’ Hilfe und seinem Genörgel, dass Willow unbedingt eine Rolle in der Geschichte spielen sollte – ey, wie sollte die bitte auf einmal nach Indien gelangen und das auch noch in Canon??? – schaffte ich es tatsächlich, die Geschichte bis Ende des Monats zu beenden und online zu stellen. Irgendwie fand ich es schade, dass der Monat vorüber war und ganz gewiss würde mir Oz fehlen. Aber so war der Lauf der Dinge …

... wenn es nur so einfach wäre!


	5. Eingebildeter Wurzelzwerg – und ein Kampf

Es war Februar. Illyria Appreciation Month. Illyria. Was soll man als Autor eigentlich machen, wenn man das eigene Gehirn nicht unter Kontrolle hat? Die blaue Göttin spukte mir durchs Gehirn und beizeiten auch über den Schreibtisch und irgendwie war sie mit Abstand das nervigste Exemplar der Wurzelzwerge.

Es war weniger anstrengend gewesen, meinen plötzlichen Drang, eben diese Geschehnisse mit den Kleinen in eine Geschichte zu verfrachten und online zu stellen, nachzugehen und das vor Lindsey zu rechtfertigen. Auch das Gespräch kam mir immer wieder in den Sinn. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass ich der Welt mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie auf meinem Tisch herumhopsten und mir auf den Zeiger gingen. Er fand, dass es gefährlich sei. Hallo? Ich hatte vermutlich eine Stunde damit verbracht, ihm zu erklären, dass das schließlich eine Geschichte sei und die Begebenheiten sicherlich niemand für wahr halten würde. Er schien nach wie vor der Meinung, dass ich im Irrenhaus landen würde, für die Geschichte. Hm. Irgendwie fand ich das ja richtig süß. Er schien ernsthaft besorgt.

Ich fand es eher entspannend, all die Ereignisse auf diese Weise verarbeiten zu können. Aber wir waren ganz offensichtlich unterschiedlicher Ansichten, was die Sache anging.

Ich arbeitete gerade an einer neuen Storyidee für Illyria, als Lindsey – wieder einmal – plötzlich neben meiner Maus auftauchte und mich beobachtete. Okay. Auf seine Weise war er auch verdammt nervig, denn Lindsey tauchte einfach ständig auf. Die anderen kamen, wenn ich über sie schreiben wollte – oder auch nicht wollte, eigentlich – und gingen, wenn ich das runtergeschrieben hatte, was sie überhaupt erst auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Aber Lindsey? Er war ständig da, selbst wenn ich gar nicht über ihn schrieb.

So auch diesmal. Das war eine Illyria-Geschichte und er war kein Teil davon. „Was schreibst du?“ Neugierig kletterte er auf den Laptop und über meine Hand auf das Touch Pad.

„Illyria.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass es reicht? Die hat ihre Geschichte.“

„Na und? Du hast ja auch mehr als eine.“

„Jaaaaa. **_Das_** ist ja wohl was anderes!“

„Und das ist anders, weil …?“ Lindsey beachtete mich nicht weiter. Sein Kopf wanderte von Links nach Rechts, während er die Zeilen überflog, die ich bereits getippt hatte.

„Scroll mal hoch.“ Wos? Er erteilte schon Befehle? Und ich befolgte die auch noch? Während mein Gehirn noch darüber nachdachte, wie er so frech sein konnte, scrollte meine Hand längst nach oben auf den Anfang der Geschichte. Ich beobachtete ihn interessiert, wie er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Schrott“, meinte er schließlich, wandte sich um und kletterte über meinen Arm an mir hoch, während ich ihn noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Es zog ein wenig, als er sich an meinen Locken nach oben hangelte, bis er die Hand auf meine Stirn platzieren konnte. „Hm. Ich hätte schwören können, dass du Fieber hast. Erst schon die Geschichte über uns zu schreiben und dann das Teil da… Aber … ne, fühlst dich nicht heiß an.“ Das war nun definitiv zu viel. Ich riss ihn grob aus meinen Haaren, wobei er ein paar Strähnen mitnahm,die er nun pikiert fallen ließ und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Sag mal, geht’s dir zu gut?“, fauchte ich ihn an. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so zu reden, hä? Du bist ein Produkt meiner Phantasie und wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehen will, dann bleibst du auch verschwunden. Nur zu deiner Info! Ich bin hier der Boss und du sagst mir nicht, was ich schreiben darf und was nicht!“

„Okay.“ Puff.

Er war weg.

Mein Blick fiel zurück auf das Dokument, ich überflog die zwei Kapitel, die ich bereits geschrieben hatte. Ein namenloser Fremder, der Illyria manipulieren wollte. Ich hatte nicht einmal wirklich eine Storyline im Kopf, für das Ding. Keine Ahnung, wo ich damit hinwollte, keinen Plan was ich erreichen wollte. Er hatte Recht. Es war schwer, mir das einzugestehen, aber Lindsey hatte dummerweise absolut Recht. Es war Schrott. Ich schloss das Word, lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Irgendwie war ich noch immer nicht wieder auf Zack. Mir fehlte etwas und ich konnte nicht einmal benennen, was es war. Also beschloss ich, die Geschichte zu verwerfen und mich bei Lindsey zu entschuldigen, wenn er das nächste Mal wieder hier war. Toll. Er würde auf 15cm anwachsen, wenn ich ihm gestand, dass ich ihm nach reiflicher Überlegung zustimmen musste. Na, bestens. Er war so schon schwer zu ertragen. Das würde nur noch schlimmer werden!

Es verstrichen tatsächlich mehrere Tage, in denen ich mich um meine Webseiten kümmerte und keine einzige Zeile schrieb und ich war froh, als das nächste Wochenende kam und ich endlich einen triftigen Grund hatte, um nicht zu schreiben: Ich musste arbeiten.

Ich war im Keller, stapelte Holz auf. Eine Arbeit die ich gleichermaßen hasste wie liebte. Ich trug dabei nie Handschuhe, weshalb ich mir nicht selten Splitter einriss und die Blöcke waren ordentlich schwer. Aber während ich immer die gleichen Bewegungen machte, konnte mein Gehirn frei arbeiten und meist hatte ich gerade bei solchen Tätigkeiten irgendwelche Ideen.

So auch dieses Mal. Ich erinnerte mich an die unfertige Geschichte mit Illyria und Gunn und während der Stapel fein säuberlich geordneter Holzstücke langsam wuchs, wuchs auch eine Idee in meinem Kopf, Sätze klangen in meinen Ohren, Formulierungen, Bilder wurden vor meinen Augen lebendig. Ich konnte es kaum noch abwarten, endlich daran weiterzuarbeiten und sobald die letzte Ladung verräumt war, eilte ich zurück an meinen Computer, rief das Dokument auf und begann zu tippen.

Natürlich tauchte wieder einmal Lindsey auf. Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er jedes Mal kam, wenn ich etwas tippte, nur um zu sehen, was ich schrieb und ob ich ihn wieder durch die Hölle jagen würde oder was ich sonst vorhaben mochte.

„Da bin ich ja schon tot.“ Ich nickte schweigend. „Bringst du mich zurück?“ Ich sah Lindsey an, lächelte sanft.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber diesmal nicht. Die Geschichte wird ohne dich sein.“

„Wos?“

„Komm schon, Linds. Ich darf doch wohl auch hin und wieder was schreiben, wo du nicht vorkommst, oder?“

„Nö.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hockte sich auf meine Maus. „Ich find das nicht gut. Voll dagegen.“ Erst jetzt erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich mich ja noch hatte entschuldigen wollen. Aber er war ja wieder hier und ich musste mich eigentlich nicht entschuldigen, denn schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass er noch eingebildeter war und …

„Tut mir leid, Lindsey.“

„Ja, ja. Schon gut. Aber das nächste Mal will ich auch wieder nen Part.“

„Das meine ich nicht.“

„Nein?“ Er zog die Stirn in Miniaturfalten und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Sondern?“ Ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Gott. Wollte ich das wirklich sagen?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich letztens so ausgeflippt bin. Wollte ich nicht. Du hattest ja Recht. Es war nur …“ Er strahlte wie eine kleine Glühbirne über das ganze Gesicht.

„Will es dir mal durchgehen lassen“, erklärte er dann großzügig und ich wusste nicht so ganz, ob ich darüber froh und erleichtert sein sollte, oder ob ich mich über seine frechen Worte ärgern sollte. „Und? Wen krieg ich als nächstes?“, erkundigte er sich in meine Gedanken hinein und ich sah ihn verwundert an. Er hatte sich scheinbar mittlerweile damit abgefunden, meine persönliche Joss-Verse-Hure zu sein. Immerhin etwas. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Überlegung, ihm mal eine Frau an die Seite zu stellen, um den Kleinen davor zu bewahren, irgendwann doch noch im rosa Tütü herumzuspringen und wollte ihm das auch gleich mitteilen.

„Ah. Ich dachte an Lilah … hab ich schon ne Weile was im Kopf und …“

„Was?“ Er sprang von der Maus auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Willst du mich verarschen?“

„Wieso? Ich meine…“

„Lilah? Die? Sorry, ich weiß, wo du hinwillst, aber das klappt nicht. Nicht mit ihr. Ich meine, unter uns beiden: Sie ist ja nicht mal eine richtige Frau und überhaupt …“

„Ah. Entschuldigung? Ich glaube, ich hör nicht richtig!“ Mein Kopf sank auf die Tastatur, als Lilah plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte, in ihren Miniatur-Stöckelschuhen, und sich vor Mini-Linds aufbaute, wobei sie ihn wie auch in der Serie um einige Millimeter überragte. Lindseys Blick schoss in meine Richtung und seine Augen durchbohrten mich förmlich.

„Du **_hast_** also schon?“, erboste er sich ungehalten. Ich stieß die Luft aus und druckste ein wenig herum, insgeheim triumphierend, dass er es noch nicht bemerkt hatte, obwohl er sonst fast immer sofort auftauchte, wenn ich nur ans Schreiben dachte. „Mach das weg!“, fuhr er mich an und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Lilah.

„Das? **_Das_**?“ Lilahs Stimme wurde unangenehm hoch und schrill und ich hatte bereits Angst um mein Trommelfell, wenn ich die beiden Streithähne nicht rasch zum Schweigen brachte. „Du mistiger, aufgeblasener, eingebildeter Möchtegern-Casanova! Dich würd ich ja nicht mal für Geld an mein Höschen lassen …“

„Will ich ja auch gar nicht“, feuerte Lindsey sofort zurück. „Und nur weil du auf Stelzen daherkommst, brauchst du dir nicht einzubilden, dass du was besseres bist als ich. Immerhin wollten die mich haben, für die Stelle und ich hab sie dir nur überlassen, weil ich so ein netter Kerl bin …“

„So ein netter Kerl? Du hast dich aus dem Staub gemacht, dich verdrückt. Nur deswegen hab ich die Stelle übernehmen können. Weil du gar nicht die nötigen Cojones in der Hose hattest.“

„Ha! Ich hab mehr Cojones als du je erfahren wirst. Willst ja nur wissen, wie ich tatsächlich bestückt …“

„Ruhe! Alle beide!“, donnerte ich schließlich und ließ die Hand auf die Tischplatte knallen, dass beide ein wenig in die Luft katapultiert wurden und auf ihren winzigen Hinterteilen landeten. „Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig!“, erklärte ich gepresst und starrte die Zwerge an, als würde ich sie mit Feuerstrahlen aus meinen Augen verbrennen wollen. Und bei Gott, hätte ich so etwas gekonnt … Ich hätte es getan! „Verschwindet und tragt eure kleinen Kämpfe irgendwo aus, wo ich es nicht mit anhören muss!“ Lindsey sah mich erneut mit diesem anbetungswürdigen Schmollgesichtchen an, doch ich blieb hart. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, mir das weiter anzuhören. Lilah schnaubte und verschwand mit einem leisen Puff. Lindsey jedoch blieb, wo er war.

„Willst du dir kein Beispiel an ihr nehmen?“, murrte ich missmutig.

„Ha! Wo das hinführt, wenn ich dich alleine tippen lasse, haben wir ja gerade gesehen. Ne, ne. Ich bleib hier und du wirst mich nicht mit Lilah zusammenschmeißen. Haben wir uns da verstanden? Da weigere ich mich. Ich geh dir so lange auf den Wecker, Tag und Nacht, bis du das löschst oder ich sie umbringen darf“, schoss Lindsey ungerührt zurück. Ich war in dem Moment wirklich zu müde und genervt, um mich über seinen Tonfall aufzuregen und winkte nur wortlos ab, um mich wieder der Geschichte über Illyria und Gunn zuzuwenden.

„Außerdem ist Lilah keine Herausforderung. Das ist doch langweilig.“ Nein, ganz offensichtlich hatte Lindsey nicht vor, mich in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Herausforderung, huh?“

„Jupp.“

„Aha. Und was soll das heißen?“

„Na, das überlass ich dir. Ich nehm’ es mit jedem auf!“, erklärte er stolz und streckte sein Winznäschen in die Luft. Ich grinste und das nicht in erster Linie weil es einfach zu lustig aussah, wie er da hockte, mit verschränkten Armen und die Nase in den Himmel steckte, sondern weil ich soeben eine Idee hatte, wie ich Lindsey endlich los werden konnte. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden.

„Mit jedem, huh?“

„Jawohl, ja“, bestätigte er.

„Hm. Gut. Da hab ich doch gleich eine Idee …“ Er horchte auf, sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh … ah … hallo.“ Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm und ich grinste noch breiter. Langsam hatte ich wirklich den Dreh raus. Lindsey wandte sich um und fast bereute ich, dass ich seinen nächsten Kollegen hinter ihm erscheinen hatte lassen. So konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen … aber der Ausdruck war noch entsetzt genug als er sich wieder umdrehte, in Zeitlupe.

„Was …“

„Du hast doch gemeint, du nimmst es mit jedem auf.“

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.“ Lindsey würgte hörbar. „Du willst mich verarschen, richtig? Ich meine … das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Sag, dass du es nicht ernst meinst!“

„Tschuldigung, wenn ich unterbreche, aber … ich bin doch gerade noch im Auto aus Sunnydale raus gesessen und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich meine, ich verstehe nicht.“ Ich lächelte freundlich – Lindsey hatte mir ja schon vor einem Monat erklärt, ich solle nicht immer so biestig zu den Neuankömmlingen sein – und legte den Kopf leicht zu Seite – vermutlich hatte ich zu viel Zeit mit Illyria verbracht. „Hallo Clem. Ich erklär dir gleich alles. Setz dich doch irgendwo hin, ja?“

Da sprang Lindsey auf die Füße und wich zurück, bedrohlich nah an die Tischkante, wie ich mir mit sorgenvollem Blick eingestand. „Ich muss weg!“, erklärte er mit gepresster Stimme. „Und meine Antwort lautet: Nein, verdammt! Da ja noch lieber Lilah!“ Ha, das war dann wohl ein Sieg für mich, auf der ganzen Linie! Es machte Puff und Lin war weg. Allerdings wurde mir erst jetzt bewusst, dass ich mir soeben einen weiteren Wurzelzwerg auf den Hals gehetzt hatte und das war nun wirklich dumm gewesen. Trotzdem. Lindseys entsetztes Gesicht war mir das wirklich wert!

~*~

Ich hatte Clem kurz aufgeklärt und wundersamerweise war er dann wieder verschwunden und ich atmete auf. Endlich konnte ich mich wieder auf meine Geschichte konzentrieren und tippte in Ruhe weiter. Ich glaubte dabei das ein oder andere mal eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel zu erkennen, aber sobald ich den Kopf in die jeweilige Richtung wandte, war da doch nichts und ich schob es dann irgendwann darauf, dass ich wohl einfach schon müde war und mir das nur einbildete.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als ich tatsächlich mit der Geschichte fertig und vor allem auch damit zufrieden war. Ich schloss gerade das Word, als mich wieder eine Bewegung zu meiner Rechten ablenkte. Ich blickte hinüber und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Dort tobte eine Schlacht. Eine waschechte Schlacht, wie ich sie vor Kurzem beschrieben hatte. Spike, Angel, Gunn und Illyria standen ebenso winzigen Schattenwesen und Dämonen gegenüber und immer, wenn sie ein paar vernichtet hatten, kamen neue aus dem Nichts und stellten sich ihnen entgegen.

„Okay, Kids. Das reicht jetzt aber wieder. Ihr müsst nicht die Szenen nachstellen. Ich bin fertig damit“, erklärte ich müde und fuhr den Computer herunter. Doch die Kleinen schienen mich gar nicht zu hören. Ich hoffte einfach mal darauf, dass sie nicht zu laut sein würden und dass die gefallenen Dämonen am Ende keine Riesensauerei auf meinem Tisch hinterlassen würden. „Ich geh ins Bett. Hört ihr? Tragt eure Schlacht lieber da aus, wo ihr euch auch ansonsten immer herumtreibt, wenn ihr nicht hier …“ Ich verschluckte mich an meinen eigenen Worten, als ich mit ansehen musste, wie Angel … starb. Mein Mund stand offen, wie mir rasch bewusst wurde und ich bemühte mich, den zu schließen, was sich als vergebene Liebesmüh herausstellte, als gleich darauf auch Spike verschwunden war.

Mein Gehirn ratterte. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich hatte auch Lindsey schon in einer Geschichte umgebracht und er war noch immer hier. Und ich hatte ihn ins Koma geschrieben, was ich nicht davon abgehalten hatte, mich weiter zu nerven. Illyria ging in der Zwischenzeit neben Gunn auf die Knie, nahm ihn in den Arm. Die Monster waren verschwunden. Dann wurden auch sie und Gunn blass, immer durchsichtiger und waren dann weg. All das ging zu schnell. Ich hatte noch immer Probleme, wirklich zu verstehen, was passiert war.

Langsam trat ich näher. Da war Staub auf dem Tisch aber – wie Lindsey ja so oft richtig feststellte – ich nahm es nicht sehr genau mit dem Staubwischen und es konnte ja auch wirklich normaler Hausstaub sein. Das musste nicht bedeuten … aber hatte ich ein Puff gehört? Nein, ich hatte kein Puff gehört. Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass ich es aufgrund der Kampfgeräusche überhört hatte. Ja, so musste es sein. Es hatte sich noch nie ereignet, was ich geschrieben hatte, es war sicherlich auch dieses Mal nur ein richtig dummer Scherz der Kleinen Zwerge.

Ein wirklich dummer und geschmackloser Scherz, wie ich fand und ich nahm mir fest vor, den Minimonstern ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen, wenn ich sie das nächste mal sah, als ich trotz allem mit gemischten Gefühlen ins Bett ging.


	6. Eine Lehre … und noch mehr Illyria

Am nächsten Tag postete ich die Geschichte, doch keiner meiner üblichen Quälgeister ließ sich blicken. Tagsüber hatte ich viel zu tun und schob es darauf, am Abend war ich zu müde zum schreiben und schob es auf meine mangelnde Schreibbegeisterung. Am Sonntag hatte ich einiges zu erledigen und dann baute ich meinen Laptop ab und verstaute ihn mit meinen sonstigen Sachen für eine Woche Aufenthalt bei meinem Vater.

Was folgte, war die schlimmste Woche seit dem ersten Auftauchen der Wurzelgnome. Denn sie waren schlicht und ergreifend nicht da. Ich ärgerte mich maßlos, denn eigentlich hätte ich jede Menge Zeit gehabt, um an meinen Geschichten herumzutippen. Aber aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen ging einfach gar nichts. Schweren Herzens stellte ich also endgültig fest, dass ich als Autor absolut abhängig von den Zwergen war und ihnen dankbar sein musste, für ihr Generve.

Ich versuchte diverse Druckmittel, setzte mich hin und öffnete ein leeres Worddokument. Ich tippte drei Zeilen, in denen Lindsey vorkam und wartete auf sein Auftauchen, was eigentlich fast immer funktioniert hatte. Doch er blieb verschwunden. Mangels einer echten Idee löschte ich die Zeilen wieder und rief also My Darling Pet auf, kopierte den letzten Abschnitt der Geschichte in das wieder leere Dokument, um an der von Lindsey und Oz geforderten Fortsetzung zu arbeiten, doch das funktionierte ebenso wenig. Ich klapperte meine alten Geschichten ab, von denen es je nur ein oder zwei Kapitel gab, las sie erneut, versuchte daran weiterzuschreiben … zwecklos.

Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen machte. Nach wie vor bildete ich mir ein, dass es normaler Hausstaub gewesen war, der nach dem Kampf auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und nicht die kläglichen Überreste zweier Vampire. Noch immer fragte ich mich, woher all die Monster gekommen waren. Sicherlich nicht aus meinem Kopf. Klar, viele der Kleinen tauchten wirklich auf, wenn ich über sie nachdachte oder über sie schrieb, aber doch nicht alle! Und überhaupt! Lindsey hatte sich noch nie von den Geschichten beeinflussen lassen. Koma, Tod, … was hatte ich ihm schon alles angetan und doch stand er immer wieder auf meinem Tisch und ging mir auf den Zeiger.

Die Woche bei meinem Herrn Erzeuger zog sich in die Länge, kam mir vor wie Monate. Freitag brach an und ich hatte noch immer keine einzige, vernünftige Zeile getippt. Der Ausdruck „Verzweiflung“ war nicht mehr aussagekräftig genug, um meinen psychischen Zustand nach fünf vollen Tagen ohne Schreiben zu benennen.

Na gut. Ich hatte in der Zeit immerhin zwei Drabbles zu Stande gebracht, für den Drabble Battle, den ich mir mit Bronx lieferte, aber das war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was ich normalerweise fast täglich heruntertippte.

Die drei Stunden Autofahrt nach Hause verbrachte ich Angel-like: wortlos und finster vor mich hin brütend. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was ich tun würde, wenn die Kleinen wirklich verschwunden wären. Panikattacken? Amoklaufen? Ich versuchte krampfhaft, mir das nicht auszumalen, kaum dass wir die Stuttgarter Region hinter uns gelassen hatten.

Zu Hause angekommen, baute ich in aller – erzwungener - Ruhe meinen Laptop auf und hoffte insgeheim, dass das genügen würde, damit Lindsey auftauchen und mich zu Hause begrüßen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Zwei Stunden später saß ich an meinem Rechner und starrte den Bildschirm an. Schreiben war nicht möglich, sonst irgendwas anderes auch nicht. Mein Hirn fuhr munter in einer nichts sagenden 8 vor sich hin und wollte einfach nicht anspringen.

Eine Bewegung zu meiner Linken ließ meinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen und endlich sah ich, was ich die ganze Woche über vermisst hatte: Lindsey! Am liebsten hätte ich ihn an mich gedrückt, aber wir wollen mal realistisch bleiben. Vermutlich hätte er die Knuddelattacke nicht überlebt. Mein zweiter Impuls, war ihn ordentlich anzubrüllen, weil er mich alleine gelassen hatte und mit ihm gleich alle anderen auch noch, aber auch das ließ ich bleiben, aus Angst, dass er wieder verschwinden würde. Irgendwie blieb mir einfach nichts anderes, als ihn blöd anzustarren.

„Solltest du nicht irgendwas schreiben?“, erkundigte er sich unvermittelt, nachdem er voller Interesse meinen Bildschirm betrachtet hatte. In meinem Gehirn gab es in dem Moment nur zwei Gedanken: Schrei ihn jetzt nicht an! Und: Er ist tatsächlich zurück! Oh mein Gott. Er ist wieder da!

„Hallo? Ich rede mit dir.“

„Ja. Jetzt! Nach fünf Tagen Funkstille. Und du erwartest, dass ich so tue als sei nichts gewesen?“, erkundigte ich mich bemüht ruhig.

„Ah. Dachte du wolltest Urlaub? Hast du doch gesagt, so in der Richtung. Dass du bei deinem Vater Urlaub machen würdest.“

„Ja, verdammt. Schreiburlaub, du Doof! Ich hatte fünf volle Tage, in denen ich ordentlich an meinen Geschichten hätte arbeiten können. Ungestört, von früh bis spät!“

„Und was hat dich daran gehindert?“ Sein Tonfall war nahezu lauernd.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest“, murrte ich also genervt. Ich würde ihm sicherlich nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich ohne ihn und die ganze Bande auf dem Trockenen gesessen hatte. Außerdem war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass es in erster Linie die Sorge und Ungewissheit gewesen war, die mich so gebremst hatte. „Wo sind eigentlich die Anderen?“, erkundigte ich mich möglichst beifällig, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen geradezu an seinen winzigen Lippen klebten.

„Weißt du nicht mehr? Muss ich dein Gedächtnis auffrischen? Du hast sie **_umgebracht_**!“

Vermutlich entglitten mir bei seinen Worten die Gesichtszüge. Allerdings habe ich keinen Spiegel neben meinem Bildschirm stehen. Ich weiß es nicht.

„Was? Warum … ich meine … wie? Nein, das …. Neeee.“ Lindsey nickte bestimmt.

„Doch. Natürlich. In der letzten Story vor deiner Abreise. Alle gekillt.“

„Aber doch nur in einer Geschichte! Ich meine … dich hab ich ja auch schon umgebracht und du bist noch immer hier.“ Mittlerweile war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass mich die nervige Bande nur ärgern wollte, denn Lindsey bemühte sich, ein Grinsen zu verbergen und er nahm die Sache für meinen Geschmack auch viel zu leicht, als dass es wirklich wahr sein konnte.

„Mist“, murrte er. „Aber für den Moment hattest du es geschluckt!“

„Ihr verdammten, kleinen Bastarde!“, fuhr ich auf. Das war einfach zu viel. Die Winzzwerge hatten mich also wirklich voller Genuss hinters Licht geführt! Das schrie nach Rache …

„Hey! Meine Eltern waren verheiratet, als sie mich bekommen haben. Ich bin also sicherlich kein Bastard im eigentlichen Wortsinn.“

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Lindsey. Das war sowas von nicht witzig. Kapiert? Ich hab mir die ganze Woche über Gedanken gemacht, dass wirklich etwas passiert wäre und überhaupt! Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?“ Okay. Ich hatte alle guten Vorsätze über den Haufen geworfen. Das war mir selbst klar. Aber das musste einfach gesagt sein, Ego hin oder her.

„Och, hast uns vermisst, Luv?“

„Wer hatte die Idee dazu?“, knurrte ich Spike stattdessen an.

„Ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich nicht so ganz unschuldig war, aber Rädelsführer war ganz bestimmt Lindsey.“ Meine Augen huschten zu meiner Rechten, wo jetzt auch Angel aufgetaucht war. Zusammen mit Oz und Illyria.

„Ich hasse dich. Nein, eigentlich hasse ich euch alle“, knurrte ich die Zwerge an.

„Klar. Drum warst du auch so besorgt.“ Spike grinste frech vor sich hin. „Oh und dein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck als wir bei dem Kampf puff gemacht haben und nur noch Staub am Tisch lag … Himmel, das war großartig.“ Spike lachte jetzt wirklich und meine Worte fingen langsam aber sicher an, bei mir selbst auf fruchtbaren Boden zu fallen. Wenn sie so weitermachten, würde ich sie irgendwann wirklich hassen.

„Schön. Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber **_dich_** hasse ich jetzt wirklich!“, erklärte ich bestimmt und stupste Lindsey mit dem Zeigefinger an, der daraufhin auf den Hosenboden knallte. „Und ich geh jetzt rauchen. Alleine!“ Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und zog von Dannen. Wutentbrannt, aber zugleich überglücklich, dass es sie noch gab … was ich aber natürlich niemals vor Lindsey  & Co zugegeben hätte.

~*~

Wenig später betrat ich das Büro wieder und stellte aufatmend fest, dass sich die Wurzels wirklich wieder verdrückt hatten. Wenn Spike nur noch einmal mehr über meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck gelacht hätte, hätte ich vermutlich Wurzelmus aus ihm gemacht. Ich nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz und seufzte tief. Irgendwie war ich einfach nur noch froh, wenn der Tag endlich vorbei war.

„Hasst du mich jetzt wirklich?“ Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, da ich Lindsey gar nicht bemerkt hatte, der zu meiner Linken zwischen Stiften, Block und losen Zetteln hockte und mich nun mit tellergroßen Augen anstarrte.

„Ja“, murrte ich missmutig. Natürlich stimmte das nicht. Aber hey! So leicht musste ich es ihm doch wohl auch nicht machen.

„Ganz ehrlich? So richtig?“

„Ja!“

„Aber … aber das geht nicht. Du kannst mich nicht hassen. Nein, nein. Gar nicht. Unmöglich. Wenn du mich wirklich hassen würdest, dann wär ich nicht mehr hier aber das bin ich noch. Also lügst du.“ Er nickte bekräftigend. Ich schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick und hoffte, dass er wirklich so einschüchternd war, wie ich es mir selbst vorstellte. Tatsächlich zog der Gnom den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und guckte mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Okay … vielleicht doch.“ Dummerweise tat er mir natürlich sofort wieder leid. Seufzend nahm ich meine Brille ab und fuhr mir über die Augen. Oh süßer Kopfschmerz, der du mich so gerne quälst, wenn die Kleinen in der Nähe sind!

„Warum, Lindsey?“, fragte ich stattdessen. „Fandest du das wirklich witzig?“

„Ahm … joa … in dem Moment schon … irgendwie.“

„Gut. Ich hoffe, du hattest ne Menge Spaß auf meine Kosten. Ich fand es gar nicht lustig. Nur zu deiner Information. Ich habe die letzten fünf Tage damit zugebracht, mir Sorgen zu machen und mich zu wundern und mir Vorwürfe zu machen und alles das nur zu eurer Unterhaltung? Na danke.“ Zu allem Überfluss strahlte Lindsey bei meinen Worten auch noch über das ganze Gesicht, was mich dazu veranlasste, Mailprogramm und Internet-Browser zu schließen, um den Laptop herunterzufahren und endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Auch wenn es eigentlich noch viel zu früh dafür war.

„Huh? Was machst du denn jetzt?“

„Hab keinen Bock mehr. Ich geh ins Bett.“

„Meine Güte! Bist du heute wieder launisch!“

„Und woran liegt das wohl?“

„Du bist schreibtechnisch nicht ausgelastet.“

„Tja. Und wessen Schuld ist das wohl, huh?“

„Okay, okay.“ Lindsey stand auf und machte Anstalten, über meinen Arm auf den Laptop zu klettern. „Ich mach es wieder gut. Wie klingt das in den Ohren der großen Autorin?“

„Verarsch mich nicht.“ Nein. Ganz egal, was Lindsey sagte, ich war wirklich nicht mehr in Stimmung für Debatten mit dem Kleinen.

„Warte!“ Lindsey hopste vom Laptop runter und versuchte, meine rechte Hand zu blockieren, die gerade munter den Mauszeiger in Richtung Start-Button manövrieren wollte, um den Rechner herunterzufahren. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich hab mich tierisch gelangweilt, bis du aufgetaucht bist. Mir gefällt es, dass du so viel über mich schreibst und ich werde keine solchen dummen Scherze mehr machen. Nur … hör nicht auf. Bitte.“ Er sah mich aus großen Augen an. Ich schnappte mir den Zwerg behutsam und setzte ihn wieder auf meine Tastatur. „Für so ein großes Wesen bist du ganz schön feinfühlig. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich unser kleiner Scherz so aus der Bahn wirft“, murmelte er vor sich hin und tapste munter über die Tastatur.

„Hast du mich eben unterschätzt. Muss ich denn wirklich sagen, dass es mir eigentlich gefällt, wenn ihr euch hier tummelt? Ist richtig langweilig, ohne euch.“ Er lächelte.

„Was schreiben wir jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung. Würde ja gerne an der Illyria-Story weiterbasteln, aber mir fehlt da noch der Aufhänger … und es ist schon Monatsmitte.“

„Als ob dich die Zeitproblematik je abgehalten hätte.“ Lindsey lachte. „Was hattest du denn damit überhaupt vor?“ Ich seufzte und rief das Dokument mit den Drabbles auf.

„Hatte an so etwas gedacht.“ Mit den Worten wies ich auf den Drabble „What you want“, den ich schon Ende Januar geschrieben hatte und bei dem Lindsey die blaue Göttin nach Strich und Faden manipulierte.

„Cool!“, rief Lindsey aus, als er den Drabble gelesen hatte. „Ich und Illy? Das nenne ich ja mal eine Herausforderung. Das gefällt mir.“

„Freut mich, dass ich deine Erlaubnis habe“, murrte ich sarkastisch.

„Sei doch nicht so. Schreibst oft genug was, wo ich gar nicht erfreut bin.“

„Stimmt und ich werde mir noch was besonders fieses als kleine Rache einfallen lassen. Aber dazu später. Jetzt erst mal …“

„ ** _Das_** da hat nicht die Macht, mich zu manipulieren!“ Wie drückte man sich in Blogs und Foren so treffend aus? Headdesk! Dass ich nicht ganz normal war, wusste ich ja schon lange, aber die Kleinen würden mich irgendwann noch wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben!

„Illyria.“ Ich lächelte freundlich. „Soll ich denn nichts mehr über dich schreiben? Kann mir auch eine andere Geschichte suchen …“

„Nein.“ Immer dieser Befehlston! Ich rollte die Augen und Lindsey grinste munter vor sich hin. „Ich wünsche weitere Geschichten über meine Person“, erklärte sie voller Überzeugung.

„Schön, dass wir uns da einig sind. Lindsey wird dennoch mitspielen. Wir werden ja sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Setz dich doch und wir …“

„Ich bevorzuge es, zu stehen.“

„Auch gut.“ Ich zwinkerte Lindsey zu und rief das alte Dokument mit der Illyria-Story auf, von der ich bislang noch nicht viel gehalten hatte. Doch die Ideen strömten von nirgendwo ungehindert auf mich ein und ich musste zumindest noch ein paar Notizen runtertippen, ehe ich ins Bett gehen würde. Lindsey hockte sich wieder einmal auf mein Touch Pad und irgendwie fehlte in dem Bild nur noch das Popcorn und er hätte ausgesehen, als würde er gerade einen Kinofilm ansehen.

„Ich will sehen, was du schreibst“, verlangte Illyria plötzlich. Ich hielt inne und sah sie an.

„Du könntest es machen wie Lindsey und dich hier drauf setzen, dann kannst du mitlesen.“ Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch sie schenkte mir nicht einmal einen Blick, sondern deutete wortlos auf den linken Bildschirm, vor dem sie stand. Seufzend zog ich – unter Lindseys Murren, weil er es doch gerade so schön bequem gehabt hätte – das Worddokument in den linken Bildschirm hinüber und tippte weiter. Ich hätte zu gerne Illyrias Gesicht gesehen, doch sie drehte mir weiterhin den Rücken zu.

„Ich akzeptiere, was du schreibst“, erklärte sie irgendwann und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich erleichtert aufatmete. Zwei nervende und nölende Wurzelgnome wären auch wirklich zu viel gewesen, im Moment. Lindsey würde noch genug Grund zum Nölen und Nerven haben, denn in meinem Kopf hatte ich die Storyline längst ausgebaut und was er noch nicht wusste, anhand der bisher geschriebenen Inhalte, waren Leid und Schmerz auf seiner Seite. Es war einfach zu schön, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich tierisch darüber aufregte, dass ich ihm schon wieder irgendetwas antat.

Später würde gewiss auch Illyria nicht mehr begeistert vom Verlauf sein, aber dann war es zu spät. Ich bereitete mich mental schon einmal auf ein paar Tage voller Nervereien vor und tippte weiter, bis mir weit nach Mitternacht die Buchstaben vor den Augen verschwammen. Sowohl Illyria als auch Lindsey hatten sich bereits verpufft und ich fuhr in aller Ruhe den Rechner herunter und ging endlich ins Bett.

Entgegen der vorherigen Nächte schlief ich diesmal wirklich ruhig.


	7. Die Sache mit der Liebe … und „Schmerz und Leid“

„Wos?“ Ich hätte beinahe meine Tasse fallen lassen, als ich Lindseys Schrillen Ausruf vernahm. Ich stellte sie betont gelassen auf meinem Tisch ab und nahm wieder Platz, tat ganz so, als hätte ich ihn nicht bemerkt. „Sag mal …. Macht dir das Spaß? Muss ich jeden Morgen um 6 Uhr aufstehen, um dich davon abzuhalten, so was zu schreiben?“, erkundigte er sich aufgebracht und deutete auf den Bildschirm, wo ich soeben erreicht hatte, dass sein Charakter in der Geschichte ein nettes kleines Messerchen in die Hand bekommen hatte.

„Was denn?“, erkundigte ich mich gelassen. „Du wolltest unbedingt eine Herausforderung und du wolltest unbedingt in die Story. Jetzt schluck das runter und leb damit.“

„Ja, aber doch nicht so! Das ist doch nur der Anfang, wie ich dich kenne!“, brauste er auf. Ich musste grinsen. Oh ja. Das war wahrlich nur der Anfang. Ich wollte natürlich keinen abgrundtief bösen Lindsey schreiben, also musste es einen guten Grund für sein Handeln geben. „Ich wusste es! Was hast du noch alles geplant, huh?“

„Och, nur das Übliche.“

„Na bestens. Ich gehe. Brauchst mich sicherlich nicht, um mich zu quälen“, maulte er genervt und puff! War er wieder weg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kleiner, wenn das was ich hier tippe, dir daraufhin wirklich zustoßen würde, hätte ich längst damit aufgehört. Aber meine Geschichten haben keine Auswirkung auf dich… lass mir doch den Spaß, dich Fluchen zu sehen!“ Ich lachte leise. Vielleicht hatte er es ja noch gehört. Wobei ich das eher weniger glaubte. Vermutlich hatte er sich wirklich verzogen und beschwerte sich jetzt lauthals bei den anderen über mich. Gut. Damit konnte ich leben.

Kaum war Lindsey weg, tauchte Illyria wieder auf, betrachtete kurz die Zeilen, nickte zufrieden und verschwand wortlos wieder. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich wieder der Geschichte zu.

Ich war gerade dabei, Illyria zu ihrem ersten Kuss zu zwingen – heilfroh, dass sie gerade nicht in der Nähe war – und vertieft in das Kapitel, als ich von jemandem aus der Versunkenheit gerissen wurde.

„Bloody hell. Der Kerl kriegt wirklich alles und jeden, huh?“

„Spike? Was machst du denn hier? Kommst doch gar nicht vor, in der Story.“

„Wollte rauchen“, meinte er munter. „Kommst du mit?“

What the fuck!? Seit wann wollte der Knabe mit mir zusammen eine rauchen gehen? Ich nickte schweigend und er verpuffte. Ich nahm eine Zigarette und ging hinunter in den Keller, wo Spike bereits wartete, mit einer Winzzigarette zwischen den Lippen. Ich beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, als ich mir meine Kippe ansteckte und einen kräftigen Zug tat. „So. Und warum bist du wirklich hier?“, erkundigte ich mich ruhig.

„Bis du eine Beschwerdeannahmestelle einrichtest, werd ich mich immer direkt an dich richten: Mir ist langweilig!“, erklärte er murrend. „Und außerdem find ich das abartig, dass der Kerl jeden und jede kriegt und ich krieg kaum überhaupt was zu tun, geschweige denn mal ordentlich was zum vögeln.“

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Spike. Aber … ich schreib nun mal am Liebsten über Lindsey, verstehst du? Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Es gibt so viele Leute, die über dich schreiben … du hast doch wirklich genug Geschichten.“

„Gar nicht wahr.“ Spike schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin immer nur die Nebenrolle. Ständig dreht sich bei dir alles nur um Lindsey und …“

„Och. Bist du eifersüchtig?“ Ich zuckte zusammen und beinahe wäre Lindsey von meiner Schulter gepurzelt. Gerade rechtzeitig hielt er sich in meinen langen Haaren fest, was leicht zog. „Ey! Pass doch auf!“ Wieder einmal rupfte ich das nervige Etwas aus meinen Haaren und setzte ihn neben Spike auf die Ablage mit dem Aschenbecher.

„Wenn du von jetzt auf gleich auf meiner Schulter auftauchst und mir ins Ohr plärrst, dann kann ich da ja nix für, eh?“

„Ja, ja. Hey, hör zu, Mister Peroxyd: akzeptier endlich, dass bei der da **_ich_** die Hauptrolle spiele! Und davon mal abgesehen: Hast du schon ihr neuestes Machtwerk angeguckt? Ich leide wieder nach Strich und Faden …“ Schmunzelnd dachte ich daran, dass er noch gar nicht wusste, dass es nur der sanfte Anfang gewesen war. Verglichen mit dem, was ich noch vorhatte, war der kleine Pieks in die Hand wirklich nichts gewesen. „… also überleg dir gut, was du dir wünschst.“

„Dafür darfst du alles poppen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Erzähl mir nicht, dass dir das nicht gefällt.“ Ich rechnete kurz durch, was Lindsey in meinen Geschichten bisher alles hatte ins Bett zerren dürfen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Spike wirklich übertrieb. So viele war es ja noch nicht gewesen.

„Na, also so am rummachen bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht“, bestätigte Lindsey meine Überlegungen. „Außerdem …“ Er beugte sich zu Spike vor und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, was ich nicht verstand.

„Was?“ Zwei Paar blaue Augen schossen in meine Richtung und starrten mich geradezu entsetzt an. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass Lindsey dem blonden Vampir gerade von meinen nicht ernst gemeinten Plänen mit Clem erzählt hatte. Tatsächlich schüttelte sich Spike. „Na gut. Die Hauptrolle will ich nicht unbedingt haben, in deinem kranken Hirn.“ Ja was? Krankes Hirn? Wer sollte denn Geschichten lesen, in denen absolut nichts passierte? Ein gewisser Anteil an Leid und krankhaften Ideen war ja fast schon Zwang, um überhaupt Leser bei der Stange zu halten. „Aber ich will in deiner aktuellen Geschichte vorkommen. Sonst bin ich weg.“

Mein erster Impuls war, ihm ein pampiges ‚Na dann geh doch’ an den Kopf zu werfen. Zu dumm nur, dass ich ja gar nicht wollte, dass er verschwand. Weder er noch einer der anderen. Mein Hirn ratterte schon wie verrückt. Ich hatte für die aktuelle Geschichte eine Storyline, aber ich wusste noch nicht genau, wie ich die ganze Sache beenden sollte. Spike einzubasteln war durchaus möglich. Schließlich hatte ich in den bisherigen Kapiteln noch nicht gesagt, dass er tot wäre. Also nickte ich langsam.

„Kann ich bestimmt machen.“

„Hey!“, erboste sich Lindsey sofort. Er wurde langsam wirklich nervig. Wehe, einer der anderen durfte auch mal spielen. Dieses Eifersuchtsgehabe war wirklich zum Durchdrehen.

„Ahm. Wenn er darf, will ich aber auch.“ Zu blöd, dass ich hier keinen Stuhl hatte. Ich hätte mich jetzt wirklich gerne hingesetzt. Stattdessen lehnte ich mich seufzend gegen die Tür und starrte Angel finster an.

„Natürlich. Ihr geht mir auf den Wecker“, erklärte ich gereizt, nahm einen letzten Zug und drückte die Kippe dann aus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete ich die Tür und machte Anstalten, wieder nach oben zu gehen. Es machte dreimal „Puff“ und der Raum hinter mir war leer. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen ging ich nah oben, fast schon in der Erwartung, dass die drei dann eben auf meinem Tisch auf mich warten würden, doch sie waren nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen stand Illyria da und las eifrig in dem geöffneten Dokument.

Fast erwartete ich irgendeine Beschwerde, doch sie sah nur kurz zu mir hoch, legte den Kopf schief und verschwand erneut, ohne sich auch nur irgendwie zu der Geschichte zu äußern. Leider schlug dann auch das reale Leben zu und ich musste von meinem Rechner und der Story weg.

Der Tag verlief ohne weitere Störungen, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass ich gar nicht mehr in die Nähe meiner Geschichten kam und es somit für die Zwerge sinnlos gewesen wäre, mich beim Holz aufstapeln auch noch zu belästigen.

Bei dieser dumm-dusseligen Tätigkeit konnte ich mein Hirn mal wieder gar nicht ruhig stellen. Wie auch. Der Körper vollbringt die Bewegungen ganz ohne, dass man sich darauf konzentriert, was man macht; das Gehirn ist frei. Unglücklicherweise.

Natürlich galoppierten meine Gedanken davon, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Ein neuer Gedanke zur aktuellen Geschichte wuchs heran, nahm Farbe an und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich eine handfeste Idee, die ich unbedingt umsetzen wollte. Dass ich damit meine zuvor so sorgfältig ausgelegte Storyline zerschoss, war mir einerlei. Ich würde irgendwie schon wieder herumkommen und die Sache passend zu Ende bringen. Aber genau so sollte es weitergehen.

Als ich zwei Stunden später wieder an meinen Rechner ging, hatte ich alles über den Haufen geworfen, was ich zuvor eigentlich hatte schreiben wollen. Ich machte mir rasch ein paar Notizen und hoffte, dass Lindsey das nicht mitbekommen würde, dann tippte ich grinsend am aktuellen Kapitel weiter und freute mich schon wie ein kleines Kind auf den weiteren Verlauf.

Plötzlich tauchte wieder einmal Lindsey neben mir auf und machte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit daran, auf meinen Laptop zu klettern.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!“, fing er unvermittelt an, mich zu beschimpfen.

„Huh?“

„Ja! Deine Schuld. Und komm mir nicht auf die ‚ichweißgarnichtwasdumeinst’-Tour. Du weißt sehr wohl …“

„Nein, tut mir leid. Wirst mir wohl sagen müssen, was ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt habe.“

„Illyria“, murrte er. Ich konnte ihm leider noch immer nicht folgen.

„Illyria treibt sich doch schon ewig hier herum. Ist doch nichts Neues.“

„Bist du doof oder so? Schwer von Begriff? Was hast du geschrieben, huh?“

„Ich … ich hab an der Geschichte weiter…“

„Was hast du geschrieben? Was ist da grade passiert?“, unterbrach mich Lindsey aufgebracht und sah sich fast schon hektisch um.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst.“

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, fuhr er mich an und seine Stimme schnappte bei dem entsetzen Ausruf über.

„Lindsey, jetzt fang endlich an, Klartext zu reden. Was ist los, verdammt? War doch wohl klar, dass es in der Geschichte darauf hinauslaufen würde. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, die Herausforderung fändest du interessant und …“

„Ja, aber … aber …“ Nahezu verstört blickte er mich an. Ich seufzte entnervt. Da tauchte ein blauer Wirbelwind auf und hopste mit Leichtigkeit neben meine Hand auf den Laptop, stapfte festen Schrittes über die Tastatur auf Lindsey zu, der versuchte, von ihr zurückzuweichen und dabei fast vom Rand des Laptops gefallen wäre, wenn ich nicht schnell meine Hand hinter ihn gehalten hätte. Er drehte sich um, klammerte sich an meinem Daumen fest und meinte panisch: „Heb mich hoch! Schnell! Bring mich aus ihrer Reichweite.“

Ich gehorchte und fragte mich ernsthaft, seit wann Lindsey vor seinen Minikumpanen Angst hatte. Ich betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, wie er sich auf meiner Handfläche zusammenkauerte und meinen Daumen mit beiden Armen umschlang. Es machte Puff und Illyria war weg.

„Zum Teufel noch mal. Was hast du angestellt, Lindsey? Warum ist sie hinter dir her und warum hast du Angst vor ihr?“

„Ich?“ Mit großen Unschuldsaugen sah er zu mir auf. „Ich? Etwas angestellt? Das hab ich dir zu verdanken, dass sie …“ Weiter kam Lindsey nicht mehr, denn aus dem Nichts erschien Illyria auf einmal direkt neben ihm auf meiner Hand, riss ihn unsanft hoch und noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte oder Illyria von ihm weg pflücken, zerrte sie ihn bereits an sich und presste vor meinen erstaunten Augen ihren Mund auf seine Lippen. „Hmpf!“, kam es von Lindsey und er versuchte verzweifelt, sie von sich zu drücken. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste lachen. Jetzt machten auch seine Worte einen Sinn für mich. Ich hatte in der Geschichte geschrieben, dass sie sich küssten. Sie hatte das gelesen und wollte es nun augenscheinlich ausprobieren.

Es machte plötzlich „Puff“ und Lindsey war verschwunden. Zurück blieb Illyria, die mich jetzt seltsam anstarrte und dann den Kopf schief legte.

„Das war nicht so, wie du es geschrieben hast. Erkläre.“ Ich musste mich schwer zusammennehmen, um meine Hand ruhig zu halten, während ich mich vor Lachen schüttelte.

„Illyria, das …. Oh Mann!“ Ich räusperte mich mehrfach und versuchte endlich, wieder ernst zu werden. „Pass auf.“ Ich schmunzelte noch immer, schaffte es aber langsam doch, mich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass es so läuft, wie in der Geschichte. Sie ist über euch, aber das da drin seid nicht ihr. Verstehst du?“

„Nein. Deine Worte ergeben keinen Sinn.“

„Weißt du …“ Ich seufzte. Wie sollte ich ihr die Sache mit der Liebe und den Küssen denn so erklären, dass sie es verstand! „Ein Kuss ist nicht einfach nur ein Ablauf von Bewegungen. Damit er gut wird und ihn beide genießen können, gehören da Gefühle dazu und …“

„Ich will diese Erfahrung machen, es ist nicht von Bedeutung, ob er diesen … Kuss … genießt.“

„Doch, Illyria. Das ist es“, widersprach ich mutig. „Hast du mir denn nicht zugehört? Zu einem Kuss gehören Gefühle, damit er wirkt. Wenn du ihn oder sonst wen dazu zwingst, wird er sich nicht darauf einlassen, das ist dann völlig einseitig und wird niemals auch nur annähernd so schön wie ein richtiger Kuss der von beiden Seiten gewollt ist. Verstehst du das?“

„Ich werde deine Worte in Erwägung ziehen, beim nächsten Mal.“

„Beim nächsten … Illyria!“ Zu spät. Es machte Puff und sie war wieder verschwunden. Fast tat mir Lindsey leid. Nein, eigentlich tat er mir wirklich leid. Es war ja eine Sache, ihn in Geschichten zu foltern und zu quälen, aber ich hatte sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt, dass Illyria damit anfing, ihn derartig zu bedrängen.

Den Rest des Abends durfte ich ungestört tippen und am nächsten Morgen schlug wieder das reale Leben zu und hielt mich vom Schreiben ab. Wochenenden eben. Viel zu wenig Zeit, um zu schreiben.

Erst Montag kam ich morgens wieder dazu, weiterzutippen und eigentlich war ich nicht weiter überrascht, als ich gleich darauf aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung ausmachen konnte. Ich tippte den Satz zu Ende und sah hinüber, wo Lindsey geradezu fertig auf die Knie sank und sich auf seinen Fersen abhockte. Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Lindsey winkte ab.

„Frag nicht“, murrte er matt.

„Okay …“

„Sie hat die ganze Zeit über nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu verfolgen!“, beschwerte er sich unvermittelt. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie anstrengend es ist, ständig zu verschwinden? Das kostet Kraft, verdammt!“

„Tut mir leid, Lindsey. Wirklich. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass sich das so …“

„Ich will ja gar nicht dran denken, wie das noch weitergeht! Ich wette meine Hand, dass du da noch mehr in Planung hast. Es wird in der Story noch zu Sex kommen. Stimmt’s oder hab ich recht?“ Ich setzte meinen besten Unschuldsblick auf und wollte eben kommentieren, dass er mit seiner Hand vorsichtig sein sollte, da schüttelte er auch schon matt den Kopf und ließ sich zwischen die aufgerissenen Briefe und Stifte auf dem Tisch fallen. „Mach, dass ich verschwinde“, murmelte er. „Ich halte das keinen Tag länger durch.“

„Ich hab ja versucht, mit ihr zu reden, aber …“

„Hat sie erwähnt. Weiß ja nicht, was genau du gesagt hast, aber wirklich angerührt hat es augenscheinlich nicht.“

„Gib ihr doch, was sie will“, ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Was?“

„Na ja. Sie ist neugierig, sie will wissen, wie das mit dem Küssen ist … küsse sie einmal richtig, vielleicht hat sie dann eh genug davon und lässt dich in Ruhe.“

„Das ist die blödeste Idee, die du je…“

„Warum denn? Und erzähl mir nicht, dass du schwul wärst oder sie nicht hübsch genug. Sonst schreib ich dich nur noch mit Weibern zusammen.“

„Aber sie ist Illyria. So was küsst man nicht.“

„Sie ist ne Frau. Zumindest steckt sie im Körper einer Frau.“

„Aha. Und du meinst …“

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Lass deinen Charme spielen, wickle sie um den Finger, gib ihr einen ordentlichen Kuss und vielleicht ist die Sache dann ausgestanden.“

„Hm. Und wenn nicht?“

„Dann überleg ich mir was anderes. Versprochen.“

„Aber wenn du jetzt von Sex schreibst und sie …“

„Nein, das wäre echt bisschen sehr viel Verlangt. Aber vielleicht gibt sie sich ja wirklich damit zufrieden und kapiert, dass das hier nur eine Geschichte ist, die sie nicht zwangsläufig in die Realität umsetzen muss …“ Bei meinen Worten wurde eine Ecke in meinem Gehirn wach, die mit belustigtem Tonfall nachfragte, wie ich hier von Realität sprechen konnte, wo doch die Zwerge nur meinem kranken Gehirn entsprangen, aber das ignorierte ich wohlweislich. Ich hatte längst aufgehört, mich zu fragen, wie völlig krank ich eigentlich wirklich war und wollte nicht schon wieder damit anfangen.

„Hm. Ich werd darüber mal nachdenken“, erklärte Lindsey schließlich und puff! Weg war er. Dafür, dass er mir zuvor noch erklärt hatte, dass die Sache ja so anstrengend sei, machte er es aber verdammt gerne.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*)  
> BFF = Buffy Fanfiction Archiv (www.buffyfanfiction.info)  
> CAM = Character Appreciation Month - eine Challenge, die monatlich auf BFF lief und jeden monat einen anderen Charakter ins Rampenlicht gestellt hat, über den eifrige Autoren eine Geschichte schreiben sollten. Im Januar 2008 war das eben Oz.


End file.
